SMILE
by Raydiva
Summary: Invis-o-Bill has come to the attention of a secret organization and they send one of their best to see if he might become an ally, recruit or needs to be put down. Good News: The agent is willing to get Danny's story first. Not so Good News: The agent is family. The Bad News: There is a storm coming.
1. Agent Fenton

**Note: Raydiva's Holloween Story….well sorta. Took a small break from another story (don't worry, that story's last few chapters are roughly done and just needs some polishing) and figured to celebrate the upcoming holiday with sometime light but also fitting the holiday…actually I found the entire Danny Phantom series on Hulu and marathon watched it combining that with the return of a certain TV series I couldn't help myself.**

 **I do apologize for the number of OCs but I did not want this to be a crossover and I wanted to make a parody organization like the others you find in the show. I would say cookies for figuring out who/what I'm making a parody of but its kinda obvious…unless you haven't watched any TV or movies in the last few years.**

 **Oh, before I forget: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything related to this cartoon series. If I did, Phantom Planet would have been different and we would have gotten at least two more years of the show.**

 **Chapter 1: Agent Fenton**

 **(Secret Organization Headquarters)**

A wall full of monitors was the room's only source of light. On each monitor a different video of the same subject was playing. The subject? A teenage boy with snow white hair and glowing greens eyes that could apparently walk through walls, disappear and fly. In a large, office chair a graying man in a three piece suit watched the videos. His desk was large and U-shaped. Next to his right elbow, there were scattered reports and pictures also on the same strange boy.

A beeping noise drew his attention away from the videos as he turned around and pressed a button. "Report, "he said with a scratchy voice.

"Agent Fenton is here to see you, Sir, "reported a female voice.

"Finally, "he growled as he turned on the lights and turned off the monitors using a series of buttons on his desk, "Send her in."

A few moments later, a tall woman with ink black hair and ice blue eyes. At the hair line just above her right temple one could barely make out a scar but the hair closest to the scar was snow white and making a rather striking streak. Wearing a lab coat over a woman's business suit, she appeared to be someone who would normally be found over seeing a lab.

"Director Filmann, "the woman said with small smile, "You wanted to speak with me?"

Director Filmann looked her over and frowned before saying, "Do I want to know why you're wearing that lab coat, Fenton?"

The woman shrugged and replied, "Nothing major. Dr. Vermont insisted when I showed up to watch him test the sample I was able to bring in the other day. I think I'm going to keep it, might come in useful some day."

Filmann sniffed and then pressed a button on his desk. The monitors all turned on, but this time showing a single still image of a nervous looking white haired boy rubbing the back of his neck and floating in mid-air. "This is your assignment, "said the Director, "Find out who and what he is. If he's a friendly, see about recruiting him. From what little I've seen he'll make a perfect addition for the initiative I'm working on once he's trained up a bit. If he's not friendly, then you know what to do. It will be your call. I'll be personally expecting daily briefings of your status as well as weekly detail reports. "

The Director then slid over a tablet that the Agent then picked up. The tablet lit up and Fenton scrolled through the information. Suddenly her eyes widened briefly and then she face palmed.

Director Filmann actually smirked as he said, "Ah, I see you found out where you're heading. Do give your brother and his family my regards. While you're there, see if they're open to a contract to build us a portal or two. It's a pain having all our agents travel to the Gateway every time we have a deportee."

Agent Fenton sighed and then on the tablet, zoomed in onto the image of Danny Phantom.

 **Note: Insert Danny Phantom Theme Song. You know you know it or can at least hum it. If not YouTube it or something.**

 **(One week later, Amity Park)**

"Sooo are you looking forward to meeting your long, lost aunt?"asked Sam leaning back against the lockers.

"Thanks for reminding me, "groaned Danny as he slammed his locker shut, "Just the thing to top of another 'wonderful' day. Late for school, again. Dash stuffed me into a locker, again. I just know I failed that quiz in Literature, again."

"Sheesh, Danny chill out, "said Tucker with a concerned look, "Maybe your aunt will turn out cool or rich or both! Hey if she's rich can you introduce me to her?"

The trio walked out of Casper High as Sam and Tucker tried unsuccessfully to cheer their friend up. Danny suddenly stopped walking as his breathe appeared. "Just great, "Danny said as he looked around for a place to change. Then the screaming started but above all noise he could hear it: "I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

That seemed to cheer the boy up some as he dove behind a bush while saying, "Hello misplaced aggression!"

"Go for it Danny, "Tucker cheered him on and pulled out a thermos from the backpack Danny had left next to him, "Just lead him this way."

It was just a matter of minutes before Phantom had the Box Ghost in hand and tossed him towards his friends. Tucker turned on the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in.

Sam smirked and placed a hand on her hip as she said, "Feeling better now after mindlessly kicking an almost powerless but incredibly annoying ghost into submission?"

"Yep, "Phantom said with a smile, "I think I'll fly on home to get this meet and greet with my aunt over with." He then waved as he flew off with thermos in hand.

Not known by the trio, Phantom's interaction with two apparently normal teens did not go unnoticed. In a black Stingray convertible, sat Agent Fenton who had parked the car as soon as she saw the ghost fight. She muttered to herself, "So he's working with humans and seems rather friendly with them; interesting." She took a few pictures of the teens as they walked by and then started her car back. What appeared to be a normal in-dash navigation unit automatically turned on but on the map a flashing green blip appeared. She pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive in the same direction as the ghost boy flew off to. She frowned as she noticed that the ghost boy seemed to be heading in the general direction of her brother's place. Then the blip vanished. "What the hell?"she said nearly slamming on the breaks. This wasn't the first time that the ghost tracker failed but only if the ghost was making a point of hiding. There was no reason for Phantom to even think he was being followed.

 **(FentonWorks)**

"What I want to know is why haven't we met or even heard of this Aunt Jessica before, "demanded Jazz, arms crossed as she flopped down onto the living room couch.

"Jazz dear, we already told you. She works for the government and her job is usually really hush, hush, "said Maddie as she placed a veggie snack tray on the coffee table, "Before this we couldn't even admit that she existed."

"Wow, really?" asked Danny joining Jazz on the couch.

"Yep! And the only time me and Maddie got to hear from her was when she was sent to buy some of our ghost hunting equipment, "Jack said with pride.

Danny's face paled. The boy gulped and said, "So she works for a secret government organization that uses ghost hunting equipment….She's not with the Guys In White, is she?"

Before either parent could answer that question there was a knock at the door. "Jessie!" Jack cried out as he sprinted to the door and swung it wide. He reached over only to get a face full of a small grey mist. The eldest Fenton quickly covered his face with his hands as he started coughing and tears running down his face.

"I told you Jack the next time you tried to bear hug me you would get a face full of that Fenton Pepper Spray you gave me that one Christmas, "Jessica Fenton said as she pocketed the canister, "I love you and all that but I like my ribs the way they are…unbruised."

"Awe Jessie, "Maddie said with a smile and open arms, "It's been too long."

Jessica walked over and returned the offered hug. She then turned towards the two teens and said with a half-smile, "So this is the next generation of Fentons."

Hands still covering his face, Jack stumbled passed the group and falls to the floor coughing.

 **(Next morning, Casper High)**

"I tell you, she's in with the Guys in White! Works for the government, buys ghost weapons…what other government organization hunts ghosts?" Danny said worriedly as he pulled out some books from his locker.

"I dunno, Danny, "said Sam, "The fact that the weapons were actually paid for rather than confiscated tells me otherwise. Was she wearing all white?"

"No, "said Danny remembering back, "She was wearing a dark grey, business pants suit and the car she was driving was black…not white."

"I wonder, "said Tucking tapping away at his new smart-phone. As much as he liked his PDA's these smart-phones were the bomb, "I was right! The Guys In White are not the only game in town. Look here…there's rumors of a secret organization that acts more like a border patrol or immigration for ghost rather than a police force. Maybe your aunt works for them. And get this, they are called the Spectral, Mystical Investigations and Law Enforcement."

"Wait, wait, wait…"Sam said sounding as if she was wanting to laugh, as the three of them made it to their homeroom, "There's a secret government agency that spells out..."

The bell ringing and Mr. Lancer clearing his throat put an end to the conversation.

 **(FentonWorks)  
**  
"That should about do it," Jessica said with a smile sitting at the kitchen table. As she closed the thick folder she added, "I'll send this off first thing in the morning and all we have to do is wait for the OK. Two Ghost Portals plus a proto-type Ecto-Skeleton in exchange for a rather nice fee and first grabs on some soon to be unclassified data files on ghosts; materials provided by us and the skills provided by you two."

"That is a relief, "said Maddie as she handed over a cup of coffee, "With Jazz going to college soon the extra money will come in handy. "

"And we'll still have some left over for materials to make more ghost weapons!" Jack said with a smile and then took a gulp of coffee, "Maybe now I'll be able to make something to bring down that blasted ghost kid."

"I was wondering, "the dark haired woman said, "What do you know about this ghost kid? I know the Guys In White have it out for him but that's about it."

"Just some ghost who is trying to fool people into thinking he's a hero, "said Maddie, "Please. Even if he wasn't a ghost, a hero doesn't steal from jewelry stores or hold people hostage and what about all of the property damage? Hmmm.."

"Indeed, "Jessica replied and then took a sip of coffee.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Recruit Invis-o-Bill

**Chapter 2: Recruit Invis-o-Bill**

 **(Week Later, Hotel Room)**

"…and according to my brother and his wife, ghost boy is a menace that should be taken apart molecule by molecule, "said Jessica as she tied her hair up into a pony tail. She then tugged at the T-shirt she was wearing. It felt weird being out of her suit, but she was suppose to be 'off-duty' visiting family now that the portal deal was same as made so as not to let anyone figure out that she was here on separate assignment.

On room's dresser/desk, a lap top was turned on and on the screen Director Filmann could be seen. The director replied, "We both know how your family feels about ghosts so we can't really take their word for this."

"That's why I'm making my weekly report now rather than later this afternoon, "Agent Fenton replied as she pocketed her phone and slide on her watch, "I'm going out and going to try to make contact. I've been tracking Phantom for a week and there is definitely a pattern. Weekdays, it centers around the local high school but evenings and apparently weekends it's the FentonWorks. My guess he has formed an attachment to either Jazz or Danny. My money is on Danny. Recent drop in grades, missing curfews and I saw his friends working with the ghost."

 **(Casper High, Lunch Time)**

"Nice watch, Dude, "said Tucker over lunch, "I've been admiring it all day. Where did you get it?"

On Danny's wrist was a black and silver watch with glowing green hands. The boy smiled and said, "My aunt gave it to me saying it was an early birthday present since she might have to leave at a moment's notice. She gave my sister a new e-book tablet with all of Jazz's favorite books already on it."

"I kinda like it, "said Sam taking hold of Danny's wrist to get a closer look at it, "Dark, subtle with just enough bling. So I guess you've changed your mind about her being a ghost hunter?"

"No, she's a ghost hunter of some sort, "said Danny, "But I don't think she's with the Guys In White. She's too nice and…I don't know. I kinda like her. She's not what I expected."

"Let me guess, "said Tucker, "You expected a female version of your Dad."

The school intercom dinged and the Principal Ishiyama's voice interrupted everyone's lunch. "Students and faculty of Casper High, "Ishiyama said, "Please report to the school auditorium after lunch for an important announcement.

The trio shrugged and cleared off their table as a group. They figured to get good seats if they left a few minutes early. But once they got there, Danny nearly had a panic attack. Two men wearing dark shades and identical white suites were standing on the stage.

Danny groaned, "Just great."

A little later the auditorium was full and Principal Ishiyama walked on stage. Stepping behind the podium, she tapped on the microphone a few times to make sure it was on and then said, "Ladies and Gentlemen. You are no doubt all wondering why I called you all here. We have some special guests here who would here with an important announcement. Please give them your full attention."

An image of a multi-headed monster was projected over head. The man on the left stepped forward to the podium and announced, "The G.I.W. is currently in pursuit of this creature and there is every indication that it is heading in this direction. Emergency broadcasts have been used to inform everyone who is listening to radio and watching television of this danger. We have been assigned to see to your safety. Until the danger is passed, no one is to leave this room."

The Sam and Tucker both looked at a stressed out looking Danny. "Maybe they'll actually do their job right this…time, "Sam said with nervous laugh.

 **(Hotel Room)**

"What the f…" Jessica heard the director growl out after receiving a message. Looking up from the note, he looked up and said, "Turn on your television or local radio."

Fenton did as she was told by picking up a remote and turning on the room's television. "…Emergency Broadcast System…There are reports of a dangerous monster heading to Amity. Everyone is asked to seek shelter until the all clear is given. Repeat…"

"It's the Guys In White, "Filmann growled as he read another note that was just handed to him, "Go see if you can minimize the damage and verify if that 'monster' is actually hostile. I'll see what I can do on my end."

With a few choice words of her own, Agent Fenton closed her laptop and pulled out small duffle bag out from the closet before racing out the door and to her car. Tossing the bag in, she stopped for a moment and then with a sharp word pulled out two thin metal bands from the bag. She placed them on her wrists. A few flickers and then they started to light up with a ghostly green glow. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. Twin rings of green energy flared up at her waist and one rose as the other sank. Where they passed, her civilian clothes changed into black body armor with glowing green trim and stylized owl on her upper right arm. She removed the helmet that came with the armor and tossed it in next to the bag. Sliding into the car, in moments she was peeling out.

As if reading her mind, the 'navigation unit' turned on and showed multiple blips. One dark green and dozens of white ones. Seeing this out of the side of her eye, she wondered out loud, "Why are the Guys so spread out and why so many for one ghost. Eva, see if you get me an image of the invading ghost."

The image on the monitor changed showing a large, mottled multi-headed creature close to the Casper High stadium. "What the hell? That's a harmless Hydrian, larger than normal I admit but…"

 **(Casper High)**

Danny's ghost sense went off and he nervously glanced around the auditorium where the teens have been stuck since the announcement. "Don't even think about leaving, "Sam hissed, "You know what the Guys are gonna do if Phantom show up."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing, "Danny insisted as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, "Mr. Lancer drawled seeing the boy's hand raised.

"May I please be excused? I really need to go, "Danny said squirming in his seat.

Lancer turned to the agents and one of them nodded. Pointing towards a partially hidden pair of doors with familiar gender icons on them, the agent said, "He can use the auditorium restrooms over there. The same goes for anyone else who asks."

Danny didn't have to be told twice as he got up and jogged over to the restrooms. Entering the boys' room, he looked around to make sure no one else was there. Once he was certain the coast was clear, he called out, "I'm Going Ghost!"

A bright pair of rings and then where Danny Fenton once stood, Danny Phantom floated. "Have to do this quick, "he said to himself as he turned transparent and flew up through the ceiling.

With the Guys In White in mind, Danny remained invisible as he flew around town trying to find the ghost that he knew wasn't far away. His heart sank when he did. It was surrounded by three Guys all carrying what appeared to be electric prods. The 'invading' ghost cried out in pain when one of them prodded it. Danny then saw the thick glowing cord that was tied to one of its legs and led to one of the G.I.W. vans.

"How much longer do we have to stay with this thing, "one agent asked as he off handedly gave the ghost another shock.

"We wait until the target appears, "replied another agent, "Then…"

Danny had had enough and flew over, took hold of one of the Guys causing him to drop his prod. Phantom tossed the agent into a thorny bush and flew back to deal with the other two. Knowing they were now under attack, the pulled out their ecto-blasters as they also put on some goggles.

"There it is! Blast it!" one of the agents called out pointing towards invisible Phantom which he could now see thanks to the spectral detection goggles. "Oh oh, "Danny said as one blast was way too close for comfort. No longer bothering with invisibility, Danny returned fire knocking the ecto-blasters out of the two agents' hands.

The third agent, who was able to dig himself out of the thorny bush and looked it, fired from behind as he spoke into his earpiece. "Prime target is at the Hydrian location, repeat prime target is at…"

Next thing Danny knew he was surrounded; G.I.W. vans, two tanks, three hover jets and a small army of men in three piece white suits. He dived for the ground hoping to escape that way only hit it…hard. "What the…"Danny said as he rubbed his head and it was then he noticed the faint green glow the ground had, "A ghost shield, on the ground? They never think of shielding the ground."

"Freeze ghost, "said an older looking agent with a larger than normal blaster, "You are under arrest by the order of the anti-…"

One of the hover-jets was nearly struck by a large ecto-beam and as it swerved in mid-air a flying black and glowing green Stingray, with its wheels angled and energy radiating out from them keeping it in the air, flew in and fired shots that landed next to the ground vehicles. Jessica Fenton's voice rang out, "Guys In White you are in violation of the Human-Spectral treaty of 1947. Section 136 part B. You will stand down now!"

"S.M.I.L.E."snarled the apparent G.I.W. team lead as he stepped out of one of the white vans, "What are they doing here?"

"Sir, what are your orders, "a younger agent asked.

"Stand down but keep your weapons on the prime target and place the ecto-cuffs on him, "the team lead growled, "The Hydrian might be protected by the Human-Spectral treaty but that ghost isn't . Invis-o-Bill is all ours and there is nothing she can do about it."

As the agents placed the cuffs on the tired and injured ghost-boy, the car landed and Agent Fenton stepped out of the car. Blasters both on her hip and in a shoulder holster with her green glowing trimmed black body armor made sure that everyone knew she was there on serious business. In one hand, she held something that looked suspiciously like a Fenton Thermos only black and silver. "Release the Hydrian, "she ordered as she opened the thermos. One of the agents unshackled the creature and Fenton calmly use the thermos to trap it. "Sorry about this, "she said softly, "It's only until I can get you back to the Ghost Zone." If you listen closely enough, you could almost hear a strange, ghostly sigh of relief.

She clipped the thermos to her belt and drew out a blaster as she walked over to the G.I.W. team lead. Holding the blaster to the leader's face she snarled, "I should blast you here and now. You nearly started an inter-dimensional incident with your idiotic actions."

Unmoved, the agent hmmphed and said, "You can take your little Hydrian. We got what we came for." He then looked over to the dejected looking and cuffed Danny Phantom.

"Oh yeah, about that, "said Fention with a grin, "You'll have to let him go. He's with me."

"WHAT!?" the agent exclaimed, "Invis-o-Bill has no…"

"Protection under the Human-Spectral treaty of 1947? I know, "said Fenton, "but there is the Secret UN Special Team Employment Act section 42 paragraph G: as a new S.M.I.L.E. recruit, your 'target' is one of ours…or didn't you get the memo. Of course the memo most likely said we were attempting to recruit him. He just agreed this morning…didn't you Invis-o-Bill?"

"Huh? "Danny blanked out for a moment trying to figure out what the hell was going on but the look Agent Fenton gave him brought him to his senses, "Yep, I decided to join Spectral, Mystical Investigations and Law Enforcement. Great dental plan. Was on my way to sign the papers when I heard about the..Hydrian(?)."

The G.I.W. team lead veins started to appear on the side of his forehead and he ground his teeth. "Release the ghost, "he hissed and then stomped away. Once Danny was release, Agent Fenton ordered, "Get in the car, Recruit. We have a lot to talk about."

Phantom nodded as he stood up and held a hand to his aching head. Without a word he floated over to and into the car's passenger seat. Then in a loud voice, Agent Jessica Fenton called out, "I recommend you Guys clean up your mess and leave Amity Park. S.M.I.L.E. is in charge here now."

 **To be continued…**


	3. Treaty Treat

**Chapter 3: Treaty Treat**

Danny groaned in pain when he felt the car move as his aunt got in and slammed the car door. She looked over to the ghost in the passenger seat with some sympathy as the car's roof rose and slide into place over them. She pressed a button on her dash and a green energy beam came out of the dash to shine on him.

"Hey!"Danny exclaimed in panic at first but then sighed in relief as he felt his aches slowly vanish under the soothing light.

"You're not he first ghost we've have to patch up after they had a run in with the Guys In White, "Jessica said as she pressed another button but his one on her steering wheel. The car jerked slightly and started to rise. Agent Fenton then said under her breath, "Can't wait until they're decommissioned."

Phantom perked up and asked, "The Guys In White are going to be shut down?"

Jessica did a shrugging motion as she drove/piloted and said, "That's currently under discussion by the powers that be. They were originally created to work with the S.M.D.C. to track down and capture rogue ghosts and other supernatural entities. Someone totally mis-interpreted the stated goals, decided to break off from the UN and became a U.S. funded group; resulting in the Guys In White you know today."

"S.M.D.C?"

"Spectral, Mystical Diplomatic Core. They were designed to keep open diplomatic relations with other dimensions after Germany tried to use ghosts and other supernatural means in World War 2. Took two years, a major cover up and the intervention of a coven of witches to clean up the mess and the end result was a major treaty in 1947, "Jessica answered, "When G.I.W. went crazy, our director decided to change the S.M.D.C. to something that merged the original department with something that the G.I.W. was suppose to be. The Spectral, Mystical Investigation and Law Enforcement was born. We still have an S.M.D.C. section that does what the original organization did but S.M.I.L.E. now has enforcement powers. Totally pissed off the Director of the Guys in White from what I understand."

Phantom chuckled and then asked, "What now? Once the Guys figure out that I was never really recruited…and why are you telling me all of this?"

"Actually, "said Jessica, "You're one of the reasons why I'm in Amity Park. I'm here to investigate you and determine if you might be someone we could consider for a special project. If you're willing to honestly answer a few questions, I'll see what I can do to keep the Guys off your back. Deal?"

"I..I…don't…"Danny stuttered as he sat up straighter.

"You don't have to make a decision now, Invis-o-Bill, "the woman said as she handed over a card, "Here's my contact information. Think about it and if you have any questions call me."

Danny took the card nervously and looked at it closely. A green stylized owl in flight could be seen in the upper, left corner. In the center, Jessica Fenton's name was listed followed by two numbers and a generic email address. No other information. As he was doing this, Jessica pressed a set of buttons. The car's glowing, green trim faded out. "The car's ghost shielding is turned off and according to my scanner there are no G.I.W. vehicles around. Now is a good time to take off, "she offered.

"Thanks. By the way the name is Phantom, Danny Phantom, NOT Invis-o-Bill, "Danny said as he tucked away the card and then sank through the seat. Jessica smirked as she watched the light green dot on her scanner as Phantom flew off, but then the smile vanished as she noticed something about the blip. Every time it flickered there appeared to be a blue dot behind it. Eva, turn off the spectral tracker. The green dot vanish but instead of a clear map, a blue dot appeared and was following the same path the green one would have if Phantom was flying in a straight line. Jessica's face paled and then she ordered, "Eva erase all tracking records of subject Danny Fenton from the system records immediately and turn off the related tracker itself until further notice. Place passcode required access. Passcode: 637439."

 **(After school)**

"You can't be actually considering it, "Sam said throwing her arms up as the trio walked away from he school, "They are government. They're just another version of the Guys In White."

"I dunno Sam, "said Danny, "Why would someone like the Guys In White actually have something that actually heals a ghost? Plus, she had me in her ghost shielded car. She didn't have to let me go."

Looking up from his smart-phone, Tucker said, "You mentioned a treaty? The Human-Spectral Treaty of 1947 right?"

Danny nodded and Sam asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well according to this, the Treaty was a secret agreement between the United Nations and some Council of Ghost Elders from the Ghost Zone as well as some other very weird sounding groups. Part of it states that humans cannot hold benign or benevolent ghosts or spirits captive."

"Let me see that, "Sam demanded as she grabbed hold of Tucker's phone. Scrolling through the text she quickly read over the information Tucker found. As she did, Tucker added, "Of course since the treaty supposedly doesn't exist and is considered by most to be just another conspiracy theory."  
 **  
(Outside FentonWorks)**

"Yes, Director. Invis-o-Bill or as he prefers to be called, Danny Phantom, is a friendly and from what little I've seen recruitment is a possibility, "said Jessica over her cell phone as she walked from her car to the FentonWorks front door, "However I may have discovered a small problem concerning Phantom that might end up delaying the recruitment process even if he does agree. I'm looking into it and will keep you up to date."

She listened for a few moments and nodded. "In regards to the G.I.W, thanks for covering for me, "she said as she rang the doorbell, "That's it for now, so until tomorrow."

As she turned off her phone, the door opened revealing a smiling Jazz. "Hey, Aunt Jessica, "Jazz greeted her, "Dad and Mom are out trying to find samples of the ghost that the Guys were chasing."

A secretive smile appeared on Jessica's face. She already knew they would be out for a while; it was her that called Jack letting him know that there was samples at the ghost fight location. And there was, because she put them there and he'll keep looking for more all day. The Hydrian was more than happy to painlessly donate some as thanks for the rescue. "Actually, that's a good thing, "Jessica said holding out her black and silver thermos, "I need to borrow the Ghost Portal so I can send this poor guy back home and I don't want Jack knowing about it. You know how he feels about ghosts."

Jazz's eyes widen briefly and then her smile brightened. "You have the ghost? "the girl said as she led the older woman downstairs. Once there the girl pointed out a small receptacle and said, "You can use that to send the ghost back through the portal without actually opening the doors."

"Nice, "Jessica said as she placed the thermos in place, "Remind me to asked Jack and Maddie to include that with the two Portals they're making for us."

"I have a small question, "Jazz said with a serious voice, "For years you kept your job and very existence a secret from us but now you're not bothering to hide anything from us."

Jessica chuckled and said, "Oh you haven't seen anything important or considered classified but I get what you mean. For one thing, both you and your brother are now old enough to keep a secret. Another reason is that I'm no longer going to be in the field as much as I use to. I'm being transferred to recruitment and training so it's now less dangerous for you guys to know what I do, plus recruitment requires knowing what you can and cannot reveal. Me helping out a ghost by returning it to the ghost zone using the ghost portal in YOUR basement...Not on the need-to-know list."

"Sooo, you'll be training ghost hunters, "Jazz said as she leaned up against one of the many work stations.

"I do hate being called that, "sighed Jessica looking upwards, "Yes we seek out ghosts but not in the way most ghost hunters do. The only ghosts we capture are the ones that are actually causing damage. If they are truly malignant, then they are imprisoned and most often returned to the Ghost Zone. Most 'dangerous' ghosts are usually panicking or in pain from being outside of the Ghost Zone. Those, like the Hydrian, we send back to their home as safely and painlessly as we can. Most ghosts we just leave where they are since they just want to be left alone or are actually benevolent. If a 'ghost hunter' has gotten his hands on a harmless or benevolent ghost and is holding it prisoner, then we rescue it. Plus, we don't only deal with ghosts. There are demons, were-beasts, magic-users and the list goes on. There are whole other worlds, not just Earth and the Ghost Zone. S.M.I.L.E. deals with all of that while keeping those worlds' existence a secret…or at least we try to. You and Danny are both already in the know to an extent by growing up with stories about the Ghost Zone and having one of the rare stable portals in your basement, so I'm given some leeway with how much I can tell you guys."

A familiar voice from upstairs called out, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!"

"Since Jack and Maddie are busy, "said Jessica as the two of them walked upstairs to say hello to Danny, "Why don't I take you two out for pizza or something. My treat."

 **(Later that night, Pizza Parlor)**

"Oh that was good, "said Danny patting his stomach as they walked out the Pizza Parlor.

"Definitely, "added Jessica carrying a small box.

"I don't see where you two put it all, "said Jazz, arms waving to indicate the pair, "With how you eat, you should both be as wide as Dad but look at you!"

"Don't know about Danny but for me it comes from having an active lifestyle, "Jessica said with a smile and then sighed, "Although I should be cutting back since I'm going to be teaching rather than running across the countryside."

"Just means more for me, "said Danny taking hold of the left over box.

Jessica shook her head with a laugh but then stopped walking as she saw a strange figure doing something to her car. "Hey!" she said.

The figure turned, dropping the strip of metal he was using in an attempt to jimmy the door open and pulled out a gun. Jessica stepped out in front of the two teens and reached for her own weapon, but stopped when the would-be car thief fell to the ground with a thud.

Danny's ghost sense went off just as a strange man appeared out of nowhere and said in a rather calm voice, "Now no one is getting hurt."

Police sirens rang out as a pair of patrol cars pulled up.

The man was tall, thin wearing tore up jeans and ratty shoes. His white shirt was clean though and covered by a worn and patched brown bomber jacket. His shaggy hair was so light blonde as to be almost white and was held in place by a baseball cap with the S.M.I.L.E. owl logo on it. From under the cap's bill, pale blue eyes appeared to shine in the darkness.

"Cole?"Jessica said in a fully professional tone, "What the hell are you doing here?"

 **To be continued…**


	4. Strange Diplomat

Note: Cookies for those who recognizes where the idea for Jessica's strange friend came from. Cookies available include double chocolate chip, macadamia nut and old fashion peanut butter cookies.

Chapter 4: The Strange Diplomat

(Pizza Parlor Parking)

After giving a statement to the police who then left with the would be car thief, Jesscia turned to glare at the pale man who was eating the leftover pizza and bread sticks while sitting on her car's hood. During this time, Danny was trying to figure out what exactly 'Cole' was. He set off his ghost sense but it felt different, not as cold. Almost as if he was only partially ghost…another halfa?

"What are you doing here, Cole? Shouldn't you be at the Gateway dealing with that group of sorcerers who want a tour of the Summerlands?"Jessica said with her arms crossed.

Mouth full, Cole shrugged and then swallowed. "O'Dreary agreed to take them. Since I was free, I decided to help you. You always need help, "he answered. He then tilted his head and said, "Sorry, that didn't come out right."

"Jess, "Danny spoke up, "Who is this guy?"

"A diplomat if you can believe it, "Jessica said tiredly. She then turned back to Cole, "No doubt you know where my room is. Go there and wait for me. I'll head back there as soon as I drop Danny and Jazz off at their place. Please."

Cole tilted his head the other way as he considered her request and then nodded. Then with a wave and a "Bye" he faded away and took the box of leftovers with him.

"Was that guy a ghost?" Jazz asked.

"Just get in the car, please, "Jessica pleaded as she rubbed her eyes.

 **(Hotel, next morning)**

Cole was snoring softly on the hide-away bed in Jessica's hotel room. Agent Fenton shook her head and planted a post-it not on the sleeping man's forehead before leaving the room. On the post-it it read 'Going to meet family. See you at lunch."

Once she stepped out she pulled out her phone and tapped in a number. She made her way to her car as the phone rang. "Director Filmann please, Agent Fenton calling."

"Fenton, I don't have the time now, "said the Director after picking up his phone (picture a split screen one side you see Jessica, the other Filmann), "We have a situation, one of our diplomats…"

"Cole is here with me, "Jessica said with a dead pan voice, "He showed up last night and crashed in my room."

"Son of a…Why didn't you tell us last night!? "the Director grumbled as he turned his head away from the phone and passed on the information to someone else. A few seconds later he asked, "Did he say why he was there?"

"He said that I needed his help, "Jessica sighed as she got comfortable in her car, "Could you have someone come by and…"

"He stays, "the Director ordered, "You know when ever Cole says his help is needed he means it. Something is going to go down in your area. I'll put the word to be ready to move, but hopefully it'll be something you and Cole can handle on your own. I'll authorize additional funds to cover his expenses. "

"Cole is diplomatic core, not a field agent!"Jessica complained, "He could get himself hurt or worse…"

"He has over a century of practical experience dealing with all things 'bad.' He's saved your butt more than once and you're one of the best. So he stays, "the director firmly said and then with a little more humor, "It'll give you two a chance to work out whatever went wrong between you two. The cold shoulder you've been giving him has been affecting his performance."

"There is nothing…"A click indicating that the director had hung up ended the conversation. She hit the steering wheel with her forehead and groaned, "Why me?"

A little later, Jessica found herself sitting at the Fenton Family Kitchen Table, drinking coffee once more and trying to avoid being nibbled on by one of Maddies homemade muffins. Putting her coffee mug down, Jessica asked, "So do you think you can complete the job within the requested time frame?"

"I don't know, "said Maddie a little unsure as she laid down a sheet of paper, "We could but that would mean staying there the whole time and leaving the kids home alone. I know they are technically old enough, but with all the ghost attacks and Danny acting so out of character since the accident…"

"Accident?"

"Oh, you don't know, "said Maddie tapping her chin, "Well you know we completed the Fenton Ghost Portal a few months ago right?"

Jessica nodded starting to put two and two together.

"Well when we tried to power it on, it was a total failure; no ector-signature, no ectro-energy, not even a spark. So we decided to give it up for while, "Maddie said, "Apparently Danny was showing it to his friends when he tripped over what must have been some live wires or something. You'll have to ask him or his friends. The next thing we know, Danny is recovering from minor electrical shocks and the portal was working. My guess is there was some crossed wires that got moved."

"And you never checked?"

"Oh yes, "said Maddie with a careless wave of her hand, "All the wires look good and everything. Normally we would have turned the portal off to do a full diagnostic but failure to follow proper shut down procedures might cause a small implosion. Unfortunately our portal has a small design flaw that prevents us from doing that so unless there is an emergency we rather it stay on."

Jessica just looked at her sister-in-law for a few moments as if stunned and then said, "Ok, well back to the project. If you want I can stay here with the kids while you work on the portals. I may still technically be a field agent, but I won't be called away for anything unless the world needs saving. I'm now considered a too valuable of a resource to risk."

"Oh would you? That would be marvelous, "Maddie said with a smile and putting her hands together, "It nice to get away without the kids even if it would be technically work."

"No worries, "Jessica said with a wave of her hand. She then remembered something and said, "By the way, how difficult would it be to move the location of the portals' power switch? Our engineers had some concerns."

"Shouldn't be too difficult, "said Maddie thinking, "but I'll need to verify with Jack."

Jessica nodded and then asked, "Where is Jack anyways?"

"Oh I just let slip that there was rumors of a ghost at the mall, "said Maddie as she stood up to take away the duty dishes, "Once he announced he wanted to find that ghos, I offered to stay here to talk business while he go checked it out.."

"Smooth, "Jessica said with a smile.

 **(Park, Late Afternoon)**

It was bright out but not too hot, so the trio decided to take their Nasty Burgers to the park. So they would better be able to talk without being overheard.

Sam put down the remaining half of her veggie burger and said, "From what you are telling us, Jessica works with ghosts or at least another half a ghost on a regular basis and she is trying to recruit you, Phantom you, to join a secret organization."

"Pretty much, "replied Danny before taking a drink from his soda.

"I say go for it!" Tucker said, "Maybe you can put in a good word for me so that I can check out that awesome tech. A flying car! You rode in an actually flying car!"

"So? We've flown the Specter Speeder and gone into the Ghost Zone, "said Sam who then turned back to Danny to say, "But maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least hear her out."

"What if they find out my secret ?"

"Would it be so bad if she did find out, "asked Sam in a soft voice, "She seems like she could be a big help and she knows how to keep secrets, plus she seems more open minded than most adults."

Danny was raising his cheeseburger to take a bite but froze for a moment. Lowering his arm with a sigh, "I don't know."

"She's right, "came a calm, adult male's voice from the right of them.

The trio jumped up in surprised and turned to see Cole sitting on the ground next to the bench, his eyes hidden behind the cap's bill, "Secrets, Trusts, Fears…It's okay to be concerned, but Jessica can be trusted. Talk to her, Phantom."

The trio just stared at the man for a few seconds and then Sam whispered, "Who is this guy?"

"I am Cole, "the man answered and then asked, "Are you going to finish those fries?"

"Huh? Great, "Danny said when his ghost sense went off. Cole stood up and looked towards the center of the park. Cole pointed and muttered, "Wishing for power and the power is in the wishing. You'll find her there."

Sam and Tucker shrugged to Danny's unasked question. "I figure it out later, "the boy said, "I'm going ghost!"

 **(Center of the Park)  
**  
"Run, Dash, Run!" a large, green glowing figured growled out as the threw a park bench toward the fleeing high school quarterback. Not far away, Desiree could be seen laughing at the chaos granting that one wish created. "I Billy am now the strongest there is!" the creature roared just before jumping high up in the air and landing in front of Dash. Billy reached down to grab the scared stiff teen but Danny flew down and flew Dash out of the way.

"Invis-o-Bill! Oh thank goodness. You have no idea…"

"Oh I got a few, "Phantom said as he landed with Dash, "Let me guess you were picking on some kid and he made a wish to be stronger than you."

Dash just stood there and blinked stupidly. "Never mind, just go I'll take care of Billy, "Danny said as he hovered and then flew off to meet the hulking monster. "Hey, Billy!" he yelled out, "I know Dash can be a real pain but that's no reason to try to kill him."

Billy roared and then tried to swat Phantom who easily dodged the swings. "Ok, you asked for it!" Danny called out before swooping in, going intangible and through the monster. As he came out of its back, a ghostly form of the creature came with him leaving behind the shrinking form of a small, red-headed teenager. The ghostly form roared but Danny pulled out his thermos and easily caught the shade. "Now for…" Danny turned to go after Desiree who was nowhere in sight, he sighed as he landed. Danny then walked over and knelt next to him and said, "Hey, you okay?"

"I just wanted him to leave me alone, "cried Billy sniffing, "He's always being mean. Yelling, shoving me into a locker, hitting me…"

"Yeah, "Phantom said rubbing the back of his neck, "I…heard he's like that. Hey, why not wash your face and go on home to get some rest. I'm sure things will be better tomorrow."

"Yeah, right, "the kid said before walking off.

"This Dash, he hurts people, "Cole said startling Phantom.

"Sheesh! Stop sneaking up on me like that, "said Danny turning around as he held a hand to his rapidly beating heart, "I'm already half dead as it is. As for Dash, yeah I guess. It's just your classic bullying. I thought he was easing up but instead it seems he found a new target."

Cole gave Danny a look that seemed to be reading his soul and said, "You plan on making yourself a bigger target in school so that Dash will concentrate on you rather than Billy. You are willing to take the hurt so that others will not feel the pain."

"Yeah, "Danny said with a sigh. He looked towards where Billy walked off to and said, "I'm better able to take what Dash dishes out than most and it's only for a few more years. Right?" When Danny turned back, Cole was gone. "Okay, now that is officially spooky, "Danny deadpanned and flew off.

 **(Late that night)  
**  
In a dark bedroom, lit only by moonlight filtering through a window, teen football hero Dash Baxter slept fitfully. A shadow passed, blocking the moon briefly. Dash flinched in his sleep. The boy then started breaking out in a cold sweat and small sounds of fear escaped his lips. With a small scream, he woke up and sat up in bed. Panting, he wiped the sweat from his eyes and looked around the room. "Thank goodness, it was only a dream, "he said to himself.

"No it wasn't, "a cold voice filled the room scaring the poor boy. Dash fell off his bed and scrambled under it to hide. The voice continued, "What you saw. What you felt. It is what every person you ever hurt felt. The pain...the humiliation…the fear…. Until you stop hurting people you will feel what they feel every time you close your eyes to sleep. Stop the hurting, no more fear."

Dash remained under his bed shivering in fear for the rest of the night and didn't see the figured of a man wearing a baseball cap pass by his window.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Forget-Me-Not

**Note: To really get this chapter you kinda need to be familiar with two episodes from the series: 'Memory Blank' and 'Doctor's Disorders.' Sorry but this is fanfiction and I hope that most of the people who read this are Phans. If you haven't seen these two episodes or have forgotten them, you should be able to find them online. I get my fix from Hulu but you should be able to also find them on the Nicktoons website.**

 **Chapter 5: Forget-Me-Not**

"Wait!" Sam called out to her friends left her in the middle of the school hallway. Friends who had no idea who she was and believe they have never faced a real ghost in their life. She groaned, "Aw man. I can't believe this. One little wish…" The day before, she and Danny had a big fight after he blamed her for the recent ghost attacks on Paulina. She stomped off and yelled that she wish that she never meet him. Now today…

"Something is wrong, "a familiar voice spoke out behind her. Sam screamed and turned around to see a strange, blonde man wearing a baseball cap and tore up jeans. The strange male continued, "Jessica is here only to talk to her brother about more equipment and once again refuses to meet the rest of the family. This is not right. This is not how it's supposed to be."

"You remember me? Thank God!, "Sam exclaimed and then looked around before grabbing hold of the man's arm to lead him out of the school, "Cole? Right?"

"Yes, "the man answered as he nodded his head and then he stopped walking forcing Sam to stop as well. He titled his head and said, "You need help. You have been forgotten, like I use to be forgotten but you need to be remembered. How did this happen?"

"Creepy, "Sam in response to how Cole was talking. Taking a few steps back and then stiffened her spine to explain,"I made a wish and a wishing ghost called Desiree used it to make it as if I never meet Danny. Now Danny has no powers and she is free to…"

"Grant wishes. Wishes that grant her power, "Cole filled in the rest. He then turned and looked off into the distance for a few moments and then said, "Convince your friends, do what you must to give Danny his powers. I will keep Desiree busy and Jessica away. That is all that I can do. This is your responsibility. Sorry."

"Yeah, I sorta figured that before you showed up, "Sam sighed and then turned to leave.

"They have their memories without you frozen in time. You have those same memories but with you included also frozen in time. Use them both, "Cole hinted as he moved off into the opposite direction, "The power is in the wish."

"Memories frozen in time?" muttered Sam and then it came to her, "Pictures!"

 **(Extremely early the next morning)  
**  
"Cole?" Jessica hissed as she woke up earlier than normal, holding a hand to her head.

From his own bed, the strange male answered, "Yes."

"What did you do? Yesterday was so strange. It was as if I forgot..."

"I didn't do anything, "replied Cole with a smile that Jessica couldn't see, "Sam did."

Jessica sat up and got out of bed, her rumpled sleep clothes and bed-head hair making her stance much less threatening when she marched over and placed her fists on her hips. She glared down at the man, who was hiding his eyes under his cap. "This is one of those 'you are never gonna explain to me' things isn't it, "she asked.

Cole shrugged and then sat up as he said, "I'll explain what happened if you do the same. Why did you try to forget me?"

Jessica's arms dropped as her face paled. She closed her eyes as if in pain and then frowned as she turned around. Grabbing the some closes she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. By the time she came back out, Cole was already gone.

 **(A little later but still early morning, close to Casper High)**

"Damn it, Skulker! Leave me alone!"Danny called out as he flew, dodging blasts. He looped in mid-air, his new DP logo bright in the morning sunlight and sent a pair of green blast of his own back towards the hunter. "No Ghost Child. You are strong but you are still prey, "the Ghost Zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter replied, "I will have you pelt!" He sent round of blasts, one actually stuck knocking Danny into the side of a brick building. As Danny was peeling himself off the wall, Skulker flew over and said, "Finally, I…"

"Go away, "Cole's voice called out from above them. Both ghosts looked up to see the man, sitting on the edge of the building. Legs dangling over the side, Cole peeked out from under his cap and his eyes seemed to dangerously flash briefly as he said firmly, "Danny is my friend. Go away."

For some reason, Skulker seemed to have shrunk in fear seeing the strange man and silently nodded before racing off without a word. Cole shook his head and said, "He will come back, but you will be ready for him this time. I hope it helps."

"Yeah, thanks, "Danny said as he floated up and sat next to the man, "How did you do that anyways?"

"I am Cole, "he said with a shrug as if that explained everything. He then started fidgeting and suddenly appear younger, "Can I ask you a question about humans?"

"Sure, "Danny said with smile happy to help considering that Cole just helped him.

"Why do humans try to forget what makes them happy? I understand forgetting what hurts and have helped many to forget but why forget being happy?" Cole asked as his shoulder's lowered.

"Not really sure there is one definite answer to that question, "Danny said rubbing the back of his head, "Sometimes people are afraid of being too happy, I guess. I know that doesn't make sense but …how do I explain…"

"Too good to be true. Calm before the storm. Murphy's Law. If you love him, best to let him go…"Cole started to mutter and then stood up on the edge. He then started pacing on the very edge of the roof they were on and continued muttering to himself, "She thinks that she will be hurt…no I would never hurt her and she knows that…she's afraid she will hurt me!"

"Whoa! Careful!" Phantom said as he prepared to capture the man if he should so happen to fall, "Calm down and tell me who are you talking about."

"Jessica, she's afraid to be happy with me, "he said turning to look Phantom straight in the eyes, "She thinks she'll hurt me because she is mortal. I can hear it now, faintly, through the walls she has built. Thank you for helping me to know what to listen for." Cole turned away from the edge and slowly disappeared as he walked towards the door to the stairs.

"Wait! What are you talking about?"Danny called out and then sighed in defeat. He looked at his watched and panicked, "School!" He raced to the school got there in time to hear screams. He phased through the roof in time to see a giant green bug glaring down one of the nicer teachers.

 **(Next day, Hospital)  
**  
As Sam and Danny jogged out of the hospital they nearly ran into a business suit wearing Jessica Fenton who was standing next to her car with her arms crossed. "Danny…Ms. Manson, "she said in a voice that did not allow any argument, "Get in the car."

With Sam and Danny squeezed in on the passenger seat, Jessica started the car and drove out onto the highway. "Mind telling me why you decided to sneak into a spectral situation serious enough to endanger your entire school without informing…the proper authority."

Sam growled out, "Why should he tell you anything? It's not like you been around when …"

"Actually, "Danny interrupted Sam before she gave too much away in her anger, "It all happened so fast and I'm not use to an actual 'proper authority' to tell stuff like this to except my parents. And you know…"

Jessica frowned and remained silent on the drive to Sam's house. Once outside the Manson Townhouse, Danny stepped out of the car to let Sam out. Once the girl was gone, Danny silently slid back into the car. A few moments later, Jessica sighed and said, "Danny…sorry I yelled at you. I know that you are better…equipped than most for dealing with ghost related situations."

Danny looked at his aunt rubbing the back of his neck nervously and said, "Yeah…well…about that."

"Danny I know that.."Jessica started to say when a beeping noise interrupted the conversation and she said as she pressed a button on the dash, "Hold that thought. Agent Fenton here and I have Danny Fenton with me."

The small monitor on the dash flickered and then showed a shadow outline of a man sitting at a desk. In an electronically altered voice, the figured said, "Agent Fenton, are you able to give me a status report on the spectral infection in your area? Better yet, Mr. Fenton, please explain to us what happened."

Jessica glanced towards Danny and asked, "Danny?"

"A ghost called Spectra and her assistant Bertran had used some ghost bugs to infect the students, giving them ghost powers. She did it to get the best of each student to create a new, younger body for herself. I..um…and Phantom were able to sneak in. Phantom fought Spectra while me and Tucker where able to remove the bugs using a awful body spray that Tucker designed. Phantom then used a Fenton Thermos…that I gave him to capture all the ghosts."

"Really, "the mechanically altered voice said as Jessica nearly flinched at Danny's bad attempt at trying to keep his secret but still give all the relevant information. The voice then ordered, "Agent, get your nephew home and then I want your FULL report on everything that has happened since you arrived in Amity Park. Is THAT understood?"

Jessica face went full professional and said, "Understood. You'll have the report within the hour."

 **To be continued…**


	6. Bad Kitty

**Chapter 6: Bad Kitty**

"I don't get it, "said Danny as the trio walked into the classroom, "I made sure to always be in Dash's sight, within easy reach of lockers and even 'accidently' bumped into him after he failed that quiz. Nothing! And since I'm always around him now, I know he's leaving Billy and the other kids alone."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that, "said Sam as she slid into her desk, "Right after you helped Billy, he was the same as always but didn't seem to be getting much sleep. Then he stopped."

"Guilty conscious giving him nightmares maybe?" offered Tucker and shrugged when the other two gave him disbelieving looks, "Hey it could happen."

"Now class, settle down, "Mr. Lancer said standing up from the teacher's desk, "Has you may or may not know this year you would normally be expected to turn in a report of the author of your choice for 60% of your grade. However, due to recent events and cutbacks it has been decided to have one research paper to cover your writing, science and social studies grade. For writing you will be graded on how well the paper is written and the method you used to research the basic information. The science will be the subject of the paper itself and will involve accuracy and how well you used the theory process. Last but not least, the social impact of your subject will be for your social studies grade. This makes it both easier, only one subject to research and write about but also more difficult since this is going to be a research paper rather than just a report. I expect it to be longer and more detailed than your normal work. Teams of no more than four are allowed if approved by me depending on subject chosen. And before anyone asks, the one 'scientific' subject that will not be allowed are ghosts or anything supernatural."

The entire class aweeed in disappointment hearing that ghosts were not allowed.

"Now here is a list of topics you can choose from, "Lancer said as he jerked the map so that it rolled back up revealing a chalk board full of subjects ranging from the amphibian evolution to zygote studies, "Now take your time to go over the list and let me know by end of class your first and second choice."

"Wow, "said Danny as he looked over the list, "This might actually be interesting. My vote is aerospace technology. We can write about possible replacement for the space shuttle or perhaps about the new Axion Space Station.

"Cool beans, Danny, "said Tucker, "And maybe your aunt can arrange a tour or something where they make rockets and stuff. All that space age tech!"

"Stop drooling Tuck, "said Sam with a sigh, "I was kinda hoping we would do something in biology…"

"What about growing plants in zero-g environments so that astronauts can have fresh food on long space trips?" suggested Danny remember a documentary he watched a few nights ago, "Serious tech would be needed to provide what the plants need to thrive in an artificial environment. There is also deciding what plants to grow and find out what those plants need."

"And since they are in space, there is no way they could take animals just to slaughter for food, "said Sam eyes lighting up, "It may also lead to no longer needing huge farms on Earth to grow enough food for everyone, removing a huge amount of stress to the natural environment. Let's do this."

"Tucker?"Danny asked.

"Already taking notes, "said Tuck as he scribbled on his notebook as he did web searches on his smart-phone, "Why don't you go tell Lancer before someone steals our idea."

 **(FentonWorks after school)**

"Danny! Jazzy pants! Come down to the living room! "Jack yelled out and as the two teens walked down the stairs, both flustered having their studies interrupted. "Me and you mother have a small announcement to make."

"Fine, "said Danny flopping down on the sofa, "Let's get this over with so I can get back to my homework."

"You? Homework?" asked Jazz with a shocked look, "Who are you and what did you do to the real Danny?"

"Ha ha, "said Danny crossing his arms, "I have a research paper due at the end of the year and it's on something actually interesting."

"That's enough you two, "said Maddie, "Now listen cause this is important. Me and your father are going to be out of town for a few months to work that little project for Jessica's employers."

"So you are leaving me and Danny here alone, "asked Jazz, hoping beyond hope they were.

"Nope! Not that we don't trust you two, "said Jack with smile, "We just don't want any wild parties and you need some protection in case of ghost attack. So your Aunt Jessica will be staying here while we're gone. If she gets called off to work, she'll let us know and one of us will come back home."

"So you two be on your best behavior for your aunt while we're away, "said Maddie with a smile, "Or else."

 **(Later that night)**

Danny sighed and rubbed his eyes as he turned to look at the clock. 11:15pm. He stretched and closed up his research folder. He couldn't believe it. He actually got some work done and might get a good night's sleep. Of course the moment he thought that, his ghost sense went off. "Please be Box Ghost, "Danny muttered as he transformed and then flew out his window. Phantom flew around trying to find the ghost and then he heard the screams. Flying towards them he saw a large humanoid cat. Its fur was blue and eyes flaming red. Its claws were an acid looking green and were used to easily rip off the roof of a car. "Ok you're new, "said Danny as he flew down and tried to talk to the new ghost, "Hey, Cat-man-do. Looking for a litter box?"

The cat looked up to see the floating ghost boy and snarled with a Spanish accent, "Foolish kitten. You think you can stop me?"

"Phantom! Move away from the suspect, "Jessica's voice rang out just as a blast landed next to the cat-man's feet. Agent Fenton walked towards the cat, her weapon ready and in full armor including her helmet. "Drav of the Basten. You are ordered to stand down and come peacefully otherwise I will be required to use force, "Fenton said with a magnified voice and then added, "Please make me use force. I have a lot of misplaced aggression I need to work out right now."

"Fenton, "Drav growled just before it pounced. Agent Fenton dodged and sent a round house kick into the ghost cat's side. The ecto energy in her armor causing the area where her foot landed to sizzle and the creature snarled in pain. "Oh stop being a kitten, Drav, "the Agent said as she fired her ecto-pistol, "Did someone steal your cat-nip stash or something?"

Drav hissed as he dodged the blasts. He then sneered before flying up in an attempt to grab the ghost boy that had remained to watch the fight in case he might be needed. Danny went intangible just in time to avoid the attack. After the cat flew past, Phantom sent a pair of energy blasts that struck the feline just above the tail and said, "Bad kitty!"

Drav turned to snarl at the ghost boy but a green glowing cord lassoed the feline's feet and pulled him down. The feline slammed hard into the ground before he had a chance to go intangible and it left Drav stunned long enough to allow Jessica to pull out her thermos to capture the ghost.

"Whoa, thanks for the help, "Phantom said as he floated down, "Who was that guy?"

"Drav? A ghost mercenary that will do anything for the right price, "said Agent Fenton as she looked down thoughtfully at the thermos for a few seconds before clipping it to her belt, "I just wish I had the right tools to question him here and Cole…never mind. "

Jessica removed her helmet and brushed the now loose, black hair out of her eyes. The city clock tower rang out the late hour. The woman then said with a knowing tone, "Shouldn't you be home, in bed? It is a school night after all…Danny."

"Huh..hu..You know, "said Danny nervously.

Jessica hummed affirmatively and said, "We can discuss this later at a more secure location. Don't worry, your secret is safe. At least until we have nice long talk. Fair enough?"

"Thanks, "replied Danny with a nervous laugh and then he waved goodbye as he flew off. Once the ghost boy was out of sight, Jessica sighed and put her helmet back on as her car landed behind her.

 **(Wisconsin)**

 _"A strange new ghost was reported attacking down town Amity Park and was defeated within an hour by the ghost boy and a strange woman in body armor. Strangely enough, it seems that this new ghost hunter didn't even bother trying to capture the infamous Invis-o-Bill but actually seemed to be on friendly terms with…"_

A pink blast struck the television, causing it to implode. "Idiot! Only an hour of chaos! What was I paying him for, "snarled Vlad Masters from his couch. He then calmed down and shrugged, "Good help is so hard, but who is the new player. So friendly with my dear little badger…It has been some time since I looked into my favorite show…the Fentons."

The millionaire stood up and then phased through the floor to land softly in his lab. As he walked to his desk, he muttered to himself, "I really should stop blowing up my televisions. "

He turned on the computer and tapped away, then used the computer mouse to click at a folder marked Fenton Home. In it was a long list of video files. "Oh dear, it has been a while since I looked in on them. Hmmm…this might take a while. Well let's look at the most recent to see if there is anything of interest there, shall we."

Sometime later, Masters was sitting with his jaw dropped nearly to the floor. He was watching a video recording of Agent Jessica Fenton talking freely with Maddie about S.M.I.L.E. This was not good. S.M.I.L.E. has always been trying to find some excuse to arrest him. His unique status as being only half-ghost had given him some protection but if they were ever to find out his plans, he wouldn't see the light of day ever again. He needed to find out why she was there.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Small Chat

**Chapter 8: Small Chat**

In the airport lobby, the Fentons were saying their good-byes. For the next two to three months Jack and Maddie Fenton would be building portals for S.M.I.L.E. and leaving Jack's sister, Jessica, to watch over the two teens.

"Take care you two and try not to blow up anything important, "said Jessica handing Maddie her carry-on bag.

"Don't know why you insisted that we leave all our weapons behind, "said Jack in a huff, "And I have no idea how you knew I had the Fenton wrist rays in my pocket."

Jessica tilted her head to the side slightly and then counted off on her fingers, "One: Weapons are not allowed on the plane or even in the airport. Two: You will not need to protect yourself. You will be surrounded by trained S.M.I.L.E. agents at all times. Last but not least, there are ghost-like beings working where we want the portals to be. I don't want you accidently hurting someone because you thought he was an evil ghost."

"Please, like I can't tell the difference, "said Jack as if insulted.

"Hello, "Cole said appearing out from behind a large family that had walked by.

"GHOST!" Jack called out as he searched himself automatically looking for a weapon.

"And so I am proven right, "sighed Jessica and added, "Jack, Maddie, Jazz…this is my one my co-workers, Cole. Cole this is my brother and his family."

"Hey, Cole, "Danny waved in greeting, "What's up?"

"Yes, Cole…what are you doing here, "Jessica turned to glare at the man, "I've been looking for you for days."

Cole shrugged and said, "I needed to think but I wasn't far. I'm still needed here."

Just then the announcement for Jack's and Maddie's flight could be heard over the intercom. Maddie hurriedly hugged both Jazz and Danny, giving both a kiss on the cheek as well. "I'll miss you guys so much, "she said as if she was going to cry.

"Don't worry Maddie, "said Jack, "With all the stuff we'll be doing it seem like no time before we are back. Now just remember, be sure to change the portal's ecto-filter and if you hear the ghost alarm go off…"

"Hello, Jack….secret agent here that specializes in the supernatural, "said Jessica as she not so gently shoved Jack in the direction they were suppose to go, "Go! Or you'll miss you're plane and loose those first class tickets I got you. I heard they had fudge for dessert on this flight."

 **(Little later in the parking lot)**

As they walked out of the airport, Jessica looked at her watch and considered her options. "Ok, guys since its Saturday you're pretty much free to do whatever you normally do on weekends. I'll see about having something ready for dinner at about seven, "Jessica said as they neared the Fenton Family RV, "Remind me again why we brought this monstrosity?"

"It was the only thing we had big enough to carry all of us and my parents' luggage, "Danny volunteered with a grin.

"Don't smirk or I'll be using it to drop you off at school Monday, "joked Jessica as she climbed up into the vehicle. She then turned and was not surprised to see Cole already sitting in the back seat. He was up to something but what?

"I'll help clean the refrigerator, "said Cole as if reading her mind.

"I am in no way turning down that offer or asking how you know what I had planned, "she said and then clarified for the teens who had just finished buckling in, "I'm going to see about decontaminating your guys' kitchen, especially the refrigerator. I for one do not want to deal with rabid hot dogs."

Jazz giggled from the front passenger seat as the RV pulled out of the airport parking lot and offered, "If you want…"

"No, "Jessica said, refusing the incomplete offer, "You and Danny go out with your friends and have some fun. Just try to be home by seven for dinner. If the decontamination is complete I'll actually have something home cooked for you guys…if not then we'll order Chinese or something. Either way, I'll want to have dinner at the house so that we can discuss what we all expect."

She then, at a stop light, she turned to give Danny a serious look and said, "And tomorrow, we are going to have a serious talk. Isn't that right, Danny."

Danny gulped and nodded with a, "Yes, ma'am."

"First thing tomorrow and don't you dare try to sneak out, "Jessica said as she set her eyes back on the road and got the RV moving again, "I rather not have to track you down."

Jazz sent her brother a worried look. Danny nervously shrugged in response and Cole patted his shoulder in encouragement.

 **(Fenton kitchen, next morning)**

Danny made his way to the kitchen and fixed himself some cereal for breakfast. Still half asleep it wasn't until Jazz sat down next to him and offered to sit with him when he had his talk with Aunt Jessica that he remembered. Crap.

"No, it okay, "he said suddenly losing his appetite, "I already know what it's about."

"You can tell me, you know, "offered Jazz in her 'please talk to me' tone.

Danny frowned and said, "No Jazz. Jessica just found out something about what me and the guys were doing after school. It's nothing serious."

"That is a matter of opinion, Danny, "Jessica said waving some sort of device in her hand around the room, "By the way, did you know your entire house was bugged?"

"What?!" "Bugged?!" the teens exclaimed at the same time.

Jessica hummed and pulled out a baggie filled with small smashed cameras and microphones. Leaving it on the table, she made one last sweep of the kitchen and sighed, "Well I hope I got them all. You wouldn't have any idea who would do this?"

"Vlad, "Danny growled, "I'll kill him!"

"Danny, calm down, "Jazz said confused, "Why would Mr. Masters do something like that?"

Danny threw up his hands up in frustration and said, "Who else has the money and the means to plant so many bugs without being seen?"

Jessica sat down at the table and placed the tracker which turned out to actually be a detection device in her pocket. "Vlad…Vlad Masters? Great, "said Jessica and then closed her eyes as she asked, "Does he know…"

"Yes, "Danny sighed.

"And you know he's…"

"Yep, "Danny said rubbing the back of his neck and then looked at his sister, "Hey Jazz, this is kinda private. Could you please…"

"No, "Jazz said crossing her arms, "Whatever you're are going to tell our aunt, you can tell me too. Believe me when I say, anything you are going to tell her won't surprise me?"

"Jazz, please…"

"She knows, "Jessica said giving her niece a look and then asked, "How long and how did you figure it out?"

"Spirit week and I saw him transform behind the Nasty Burger"

"Wh..wh…at?!" Danny sputtered and then slammed his face onto the table. Muffled he asked, "Does the whole world know my secret?"

"Oh calm down, Danny and stop acting like this is a bad thing, "said Jessica with some exasperation, "If nothing else she's better at keeping secrets than you. Now about Masters or should I say Plasmius?"

Danny just gave up and asked, "You really do know that Vlad…"

"Is half-ghost? He's been on the need-to- watch list since the late 80's, "Jessica said with a shrug, "Aside from the occasional questionable business practice, which is not under our jurisdiction, he's kept clean. "

"If trying to kill my Dad, marry my Mom and make me his evil apprentice slash son is considered being clean, "said Danny angrily, "Then I hate what you people consider what being dirty is."

"Wait…when did this all happen?" asked Jessica seriously leaning forward some.

"It all started at Mom's and Dad's college reunion, "said Danny who then shook his head and added, "No just before the reunion. Vlad sent some ghost to kill Dad. When that failed, he invited us to stay at his mansion for the reunion. Well when I saved Dad from some ghosts there, Vlad stepped in and we fought. That's how he found out about me being…"

"Damn it…someone dropped the ball, "Jessica said and then sighed, "I'll inform S.M.I.L.E. when I make my report Monday. Now let's discuss what else I'll be putting in that report. Now from what I've seen, you have been generally trying to protect this town. But there are a few major black spots on Phantom's record that I want some explanations. What's the deal with the security videos that show you robbing banks and jewelry stores?"

"Freakshow, the ringmaster of Cicus Gothica, had this staff that could control ghosts, "said Danny, "When his show came to town, that stupid thing took control of me. I was able to fight it off some but…"

"He would just enforce his control over you. Yeah and I think I might have heard of that staff, "said Jessica pulling out a notepad and making a few notes, "How did you break free?"

"Well Sam and Tucker came to get me, "he said, "With their help the staff's crystal was shattered."

"Ok..I'll have to look into the Circus Gothica and this Freakshow but it should check out. Now about you holding the Mayor hostage?"

"Don't remind me, "Danny groaned, "There's this jail-warden ghost called Walker who was mad that I escaped his prison and that since I usually stay out of the Ghost Zone, he can't recapture me. So he decided to make this world my prison by making everyone think I'm a villain. He and his followers over-shadowed a lot of people, including the Mayor."

"That would explain the Mayor deciding to choose Jack over Maddie to deal with ghost security, "said Jessica tapping her pin and then added, "I've dealt with Walker before. He considers Cole a criminal since he 'broke the rules' by becoming human. That did not end pretty but Walker got the point to leave Cole alone."

"Wait,"Jazz said raising her hands, "Cole became human? What was he before?"

"I was Compassion, "said Cole who suddenly appeared in the fourth seat at the dining room table, without triggering Danny's ghost sense, "Are you going to finish that cereal?"

Jazz and Danny were nearly startled out of their chairs. Jessica just sighed and pointed to the refrigerator. "Cole go fix your own bowl of cereal or help yourself to something else, "she then turned back to the teens and said, "You eventually get use to that. And don't bother asking why he's here, it's always along the lines of he's needed here or someone needs help."

"You keep asking, "said Cole with his head in the refrigerator.

"I'm hoping beyond hope to eventually get a straight answer out of you, "Jessica replied.

"I do give you answers, "said Cole as he closed the frig with a small yogurt in hand. He then added as he looked for spoon, "You just don't know how to listen."

"What!? No..no, no, no, "Jessica said as the teens tried not to laugh, "I'm not getting into this with you now. I'm trying to have a talk with Danny."

Cole shrugged as he pulled himself up onto the counter to quietly eat his yogurt. Jessica put her attention back on the teens and then asked, "My guess you became Phantom when you had that accident with the portal. Am I right?"

"Yes, "Danny answered.

Jessica nodded and asked, "Who else knows your secret. I assume your friends Sam and Tucker do. Anyone else?"

"None that I'm aware of, "Danny said sending a small glare at his sister.

"Now, how many ghosts have you been in contact with and do you remember what they called themselves?"

"I have a list I started working on saved on the computer, "offered Danny with a shrug, "It's not complete yet but it has the basics."

"Good. I'll want to see those files, "she said making a note and then asked, "What about abilities…"

 **To be continued…**


	8. Ring of Rage

**Note: This and the following chapters I borrowed heavily from a certain hour-long episode of Danny Phantom. Unlike before, I just couldn't cut out too many scenes without losing too much of the fanfiction version of the story. So please don't get too mad that there are a lot of exact quotes from the show.**

 **Chapter 8: Ring of Rage (aka Ghost King part 1)**

"Well be careful. The last thing you want to do is invite your arch enemy into your own house, "Sam said referring to a certain teen ghost hunter as Danny and her walked up the stairs to Danny's home with Valerie Grey not far behind.

Sam opened the door and Danny nearly choked on the shocked breathe he took seeing none other than Vlad Master's sitting in his living room. Cole was offering him a warm cup of tea as Jessica just glared at him with arms crossed. "…and why are you so interested in Jack's battle-suit?"Jessica was demanding only to stop when Danny, glaring at Vlad stomped over and demanded, "You! What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, "said Jessica arms crossed and said, "Danny why don't you take your friends into the kitchen and help yourselves to what's in the frig."

The teens, sensing the tension in the room, quickly made their way to the kitchen. "Who the hell where those people?" asked Valerie as she sat down at the table.

Sam replied, "Is that really any business of yours?"

"Sam. Please, "Danny said as he opened the frig, still amazed at being able to so without the fear of being attacked, "So do you guys want some soda, purple stuff or…"

"I'm fine," said Sam with a huff.

"Nothin' for me, "replied Valerie.

Danny shrugged as he pulled out a canned soda for himself and then sat at the table with the two girls. "Well Valerie you just met my Aunt Jessica, her friend Cole and Vlad; who's…an old school friend of my Dad's, "said Danny.

 **(Back in the living room)  
**  
Jessica was just about to give up on trying to get a straight answer out of Mr. Masters when a beeping noise got her attention. She looked over to and saw an actual bust of her brother lighting up. With a frown, she walked over, flipped open the top of the head and pressed a red button. A panel on the wall above the bust flipped to reveal a monitor with 'GHOST ZONE RADAR' written in large red letters. There were multiple blips showing a massive number of ghosts heading to the ghost portal. Jessica said a choice word just as Danny, Jazz, Sam and Valerie ran into the room wondering what the noise was.

"We need to prepare for a full out ghost invasion, "said Jessica giving Danny a look, "Jazz take our guests to the safe room. Danny I'll need your help to bring up the defenses around the portal."

Jazz nodded as Danny and their aunt raced towards the basement stairs. She then turned to their guests and said, "Safe room is this way." She then jogged out of the room, with Sam not far behind. Valerie purposely took her time and as soon as she thought she was out of sight reached for her backpack and with a gasp she discovered it was gone.

"Looking for your ghost-hunting equipment, Ms. Grey?" Vlad said holding up a purple backpack.

"Ghost hunting?"Valeried asked worriedly, "How do you know?"

"Please, "Vlad said handing over the backpack and then placing a friendly hand on her upper back, "Walk with me."

 **(Basement)**

Danny and Jessica raced down the stairs. She went straight to the portal's controls as Danny transformed into Phantom as he slid to a stop.

"Damn it the shields won't come online, "Jessica growled as she gave up and ran over to one of the many supply closets. Opening it up revealed an array of Fenton ecto-guns. She picked one that looked like a rifle. The S.M.I.L.E. angent then raced over and kicked over a table. Using the table's edge to help prop the rifle, she knelt down and took aim at the portal.

"Here we go, "Danny said as he prepared for the worse.

What came out of the portal was none other than the box ghost with a loud 'BEWARE!"

Danny laughed in relief and said, "Oh man, only you?"

A blue blast from behind the portal struck him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Skulker moved to subdue the boy when an ecto-shot rang out nearly knocking him back into the portal. "Danny, get up!" Jessica ordered, "This is just the beginning."

Skulker growled and dodged another blast from the woman. He yelled out towards the portal, "I told you there was a way you. Now Go, Go Go! Gooooo!"

The flood of ghost easily knocked Jessica and Danny out of the way as they attempted to make their escape. Danny somehow got hold of Skulker and dragged him through the ceiling as Jessica continued firing into the swarm of smaller ghosts. Once outside, Danny was about to give the hunter a good punch only to be stopped by a set of giant claws. Danny looked up to see the dragon ghost being ridden by Sidney Poindexter.

Poindexter said, "I know this might sound a little fishy, but Skulker isn't the bully here."

"Bully?"asked Danny, "What are you talking about? What are you all running away from?"

From the floating mob now surrounding them, Ember spoke out, "His name is Pariah Dark, the King of all ghosts."

Skulker then said, "And while we may be in a hurry, we'll always have time for this."

The ghosts all attacked Danny at once. Skulker, Walker, Desiree…all his enemies at once. Leading to Danny being thrown to the ground where he rolled head over heels about three times before landing on his back with enough force that he transformed back to his human self.

Sam ran out of the house and asked, "Are you ok?"

Danny just looked up at Sam with a glare.

"Sorry, standard question, "said Sam who then reached down to help Danny up, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, "answered Danny, "but I think Vlad Plasmius just became the least of my worries."

 **(Over Amity Park)**

"So, the equipment is to your liking?"asked Vlad sitting behind Valerie's jet-sled as they flew over Amity Park, "It functions properly, does it?"

"Heck yeah! It's like you designed it just for me, "answered Valerie as the jet-sled lowered to land on top of a building. As he removed her mask, she asked, "Why would you do that? I'm like 14."

Standing on the roof, Vlad answered, "You're also the most capable ghost hunter I've ever seen. You're smart, you're fast, you're strong, and most of all, you're motivated."

Valerie couldn't hide the smile or the pride she had as she heard Master's words and asked, "Really?"

"Of course, "Vlad replied, "Why else would I say such a thing. I'd have to be some sort of, ooh, diabolical villain to manipulate you like that."

Vlad gave Valerie a look and she just stared back for a few moments, before they both broke out laughing. "Oh, I kill me!"said Vlad wiping a tear from his eye, "And, my dear, it's the reason I entrust you with this." Vlad pulled out a ring from his pocket and showed it to Valerie. It was green with a black stone and a green skull embedded in the stone.

"A ring?" the girl asked.

"Not just any ring, "Vlad said, "It's been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations."

Vlad handed Valerie the ring as she replied, "I don't know what to say." The girl slid the ring onto her finger as Vlad told her, "Don't say anything, Dear, but please let's keep it our secret, hmm?"

The sounds of a ghost moaning drew Valeries attention away from Vlad as she slid her red mask into place. "What is that?" she mused out-loud.

"Most likely one of the escaped ghosts, "Vlad replied, "I believe you have a job to do."

The Red Huntress signaled for her jet-sled to unfold under her feet and as she hovered for a few seconds she said, "I won't let down Mr. Masters."

As the girl flew off, Vlad walked to the edge of the roof and said, "Oh of that…" A pair of black energy bands appeared around Masters waist, one rose and the other slowly fell. In seconds, Plasimus stood in Masters' place, "…you can be sure. And young Daniel will be so busy protecting you steeling that battle suit will be a snap."

 **(FentonWorks)  
**  
"Well you look like someone who just took a ghost swarm to the face, "said Jessica as she walked into the living and slid down onto the couch next to Danny and Sam. Danny tiredly glared at his aunt with one eye as the other was closed to protect it as Sam was dabbing on medicine on the scratches above it. As Cole walked in carrying bandages, the older woman smiled the look Danny was giving her. Jessica laughed tiredly and said, "You do remember that spectral restoration beam that's installed in my car right? Let's get you to…"

"You stay, "said Cole looking Jessica in the eyes as he laid the bandages down on the coffee table, "I'll take Danny to be healed."

Cole walked over and picked the boy up easily before heading towards the door followed by Sam. "Keys are…"Jessica called out but then sighed, "Who am I kidding…it's not like he ever uses 'em."

The woman gently leaned back and closed her eyes willing her own aches to go away. "You going to be okay?" she heard Jazz ask. Jessica opened her eyes to see Jazz walking over with a glass of water and what appeared to be some over-the-counter pain reliever. The teen handed over the glass of water and opened the pill bottle, "Not sure if this'll help but I figured it can't hurt."

"Thanks, "said Jessica just before she swallowed the small red pills and washed them down with the water. Seeing Jazz's worried look, Jessica said, "Most of what you are seeing is just bumps, bruises and me beating myself over the head trying to figure out what the hell does Masters' being here have to do with this. So far the only things he's expressed an interest in is your parents' location and that battle suit they were working on before they left. Where is the fruit loop anyway?"

"Dunno, "said Jazz with a shrug, "Neither Mr. Masters or Valerie followed me to the safe room, I came back to look for them but they were already gone."

"What is he up to?"said Jessica as she sat up straighter. She then looked at her niece and said , "Tell me all that you know about Valerie Grey."  
 **  
To be continued…**


	9. Crown of Fire

**Chapter 9: Crown of Fire (aka Ghost King part 2)**

Danny yawned loudly as he, with Sam and Tucker were carrying their lunch trays to their normal spot in the school cafeteria. "Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked and when Danny gave him a sad look, Tucker added, "Sorry. Standard question. Late night?"

"Of course it was a late night, "answered Danny tiredly, "Every ghost I know and about a million I don't are loose!"

An octopus like ghost phased up from the floor laughing. The creature took hold of Danny's lunch tray and took off with it as Danny continued to talk. "Not to mention I couldn't sleep because my arch enemy was in the guest room next to me."

"At least now you have your aunt and sister also keeping an eye on him, "said Sam.

Valerie walked by carrying her own lunch and said with a nice, "Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Val, "Danny replied with a smile as his friends looked on worriedly.

"'Hey, Val?' Isn't that the same Val that's usually on a jet sled trying to pace Danny?" asked Tucker.

"Yep, "replied Sam sarcastically, "and apparently next week, we're having cookies with Skulker."

Not hearing what the two friends were saying, Valerie asked, "Have you notice anything strange about Dash lately?"

Danny glanced over where the star football player was sitting hunched over his lunch tiredly and said, "Aside from him looking like he's not getting enough sleep and has cut down on the bullying? Not really."

"That's just it, "said Val, "After how he chased you down yesterday, I would have sworn after he would after you now but today he looks like the walking dead."

"I am not going to be the one to complain, "replied Danny, "I was getting tired of being kicked around by him all the time."

 **(FentonWorks)**

In the lab, Jessica had her laptop open and Jack's image on the screen. "Vladdy my man, "said Jack, "Will you hand Jessie that whatchamajiggit?"

"Here you go, my dear lady, " said Vlad as handed over a strange looking tool to Jessica who was lying on the ground in a black and green hazmat suit, working on the top half of the Ecto Skeleton, "Any idea when this suit might be finished?"

"Who knows, "replied Jessica as she continued working, "Jack was always the inventor of the family, I just know enough to follow schematics and instructions. Jack?"

"Don't push it, "said Jack frustrated, "It'll get done when it gets done. Just wish I was there to work on it myself but I won't be able to get a flight over until this evening."

The sound of an angry horse's scream filled the lab, causing Vlad to look fearfully towards the portal and said, "Can we pick it up a little bit?"

Jessica rolled out from under the suit and asked, "What was that?"

Cole hurriedly walked down the stairs and said, "Fright Knight. He comes."

The metal doors to the portal were kicked out and one went flying directly towards Jessica, who rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting smashed.

As the Fright Knight rode of the portal, he raised his sword and ordered, "Go and find the King's ring."

Ghostly cheering filled the air as an army of ghost skeletons raced out of the portal and phased through the basement walls and ceiling.

"Cole! Cut power to the portal!"yelled Jessica figuring an small implosion would cause less damage than a ghost army. She then proceeded to pull out a Fenton ecto-blaster and started firing concentrating her attack on thinning the number of ghosts that were escaping.

Cole raced over to grab the emergency cut off lever, only to have the Fright Knight reach out and painfully grab his wrist. Cole hissed in pain and sent a glowing eye glare at the specter.

"You?!, "the Knight snarled under his breath as the hand started glowing with dark energy and the Knight strengthened his grip, "You have no place here!"

"Cole!"Jessica called out and aimed to shoot at the Fright Knight but decided otherwise since the Fenton ecto-blaster was not as precise as her normal weapons. She then turned to the surprisingly still working laptop, "Is any part of the suit operational?"

"Well, the pants are, "said Jack thinking hard, "but it's not calibrated yet. Using the suit could kill you."

"Well, guess it's time for a field test then,"said Jessica not noticing Vlad's evil smirk. Ignoring Jack's cries not to do it, she ran over and jumped into the ecto skeleton pants.

"Neuro receptors engaged, "said Jessica pressing a button on the suit's 'belt'. A wild flat cord rose up from the back of the pants and then receptors clamped down on her back. From those more wires raced out and ran down her arms and around her torso, also clamping down in place. Once done she pulled out an ecto-pistol to get the Knights attention on her and off of Cole as she sprinted into a flying kick that landed on the ghosts chest nearly knocking him from his horse. When the kick landed, the Knight dropped Cole and the strange man was able to roll out of the way in time to see Jessica take a few steps and place kicked the Fright Knight and his nightmare. The two ghosts faced through the ceiling with the horse screaming.

"Cole are you alright?" asked Jessice as both he and Vlad walked over to Jessica. A beeping noise started coming from the pants and Jessica suddenly went pale and felt dizzy. "Damn it, "she said, "the Ecto Skeleton…"

"Jessie!, "Jacked called out from the still working laptop, "The suit's draining you like a battery! Get her out of those pants!."

Cole looked extremely worried as he held the woman up. He turned to ask Masters to help only to find the billionaire had already left. Cole's eyes briefly flashed in anger before he put his full concentration on helping the woman.

 **(Casper High, Hallway)**

"Sam please. Tell Tucker, he's nuts, "said Danny looking at Sam.

"I don't feel like I'm nuts, "said Tucker.

Placing her hands on her hip, Sam added, "And I don't think he is, either. Valerie is one of your enemies Danny. You think it's smart to be letting her this close?"

"Psh!, "Danny replied, "I can handle it. Besides, she's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Thanks, "said Valerie walking up to the trio, "You're not so bad yourself, Fenton. What's up with them?"

Sam and Tucker angrily turned their backs to Danny and Val as Danny replied, "They're really good friends, and they're just being overprotective. "

"Of what?" asked Valerie starting to get a little angry herself, "It's not like we have anything to hide."

The two friends turned to glare at the girl as Danny have them a small 'I told you so' smile. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and he said, "Whoa! I got to jet." He then took off running around the corner and crashed right into Dash. The tired and cranky A-lister took hold of Danny's shirt and pulled the smaller boy up off the floor with an angry glare. Danny cried out, "Dash!"

While Dash continued to glare at the smaller boy as if debating if it was worth another nightmare to wail on him, Danny saw the army of ghost skeletons through the window and said, "Uh, look, this is really bad timing. Can we reschedule?"

As if that decided it, Dash growled, "Don't think so, runt. Unless you think you can make me."

Danny's eyes turned glowing green in frustration just before he flew into Dash to possess him. Dash screamed as he ran, face first, into some lockers in front of Sam, Tucker and Valerie. He then ran across the hall only to slam into some more lockers and proceeded to beat himself into them for a few seconds. He then fell to ground unconscious. Unseen, Danny flew out of him and around the corner. Stunned the three 'normal' teens looked on as Danny walked back into sight and said, "And there's more where that came from, Baxter, so watch it."

Danny then ran off, back around another corner only to gasp in surprise finding Plasmius waiting for him, arms crossed. "It feels good to use your powers on your enemies, "Vlad said with a smirk, "Doesn't it, Daniel?"

Danny gritted his teeth as he transformed into Phantom and then without any other warning sent a double handed ecto-blast into Plasmius. Vlad let out a painful shout as he phased through the wall backwards. "Actually, yeah, "said Danny hands still glowing green, "It does." The boy then flew off to follow Vlad through the wall.

Out of sight of the fight, Valerie asked to anyone who would listen, "Where's he running off to all the time? Only guys I see running off like that have a job or a girlfriend."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, Valerie, "answered Sam as she turned to glare at the other girl.

"Uh-huh, right, "replied Valerie with a small nod of the head and knowing smile.

Sam seems to have calm down some and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You like him, "said Valerie as if she suddenly had all the answers."

"Uh…hello! He's my best friend, "said Sam raising her hands as if to clear the air of confusion. She then placed her hands back on her hips.

"I'm sure he is. But if you like him, "said Valerie still smiling but then with a new, more serious look, "I mean like him, like him…make your move, because if you don't, I'm sure someone will."

Before Sam could respond, Tucker's smartphone beeped off an alert. Tucker pulled out his phone and turned on the news stream.

A woman's voice could be heard saying, "This is Tiffany Snow, with Action News, and this is the Ghost Emergency Broadcasting System."

Sam looked over Tucker's should to see the local news with a red headed woman reading a news report. The view changed to that of the invading ghost army as the reporter continued to read, "Amity Park in in the midst of a massive ghost attack. And now, here's Lance Thunder with the ghost weather."

"As you can see, we have random ghost activities, "a short man with blonde hair reported as he stood in front of a map, "In restaurants, malls, and this box store."

 **(FentonWorks)**

On a small TV in the lab, the report continued with more images of what was going on outside, "If you look to the west, you can see a huge wave of ghost skeletons heading from the center of town toward Casper High."

Cole was finally able to pull Jessica out of the ecto-skeleton pants as the news droned on in the background. Jessica, barely able to stand, said, "We need to…

"No, "said Cole firmly, "You are still hurting. You sit and I'll go help."

As Cole walked her to a chair, she said, "That…sounds…like a plan."

 **(Axion)**

The sound of the news report could be heard as Damon Gray, Valerie's father, looked up from his work to a picture of him and Valerie, "Parents are advised to immediately pick up their children and run! Run for your lives! Not the hair! Not the hair!"

Mr. Gray gasped and grabbed his keys before running out.

 **(Casper High Stadium)**

Vlad stood waiting at the football field as Danny flew in and landed. Danny glared at his arch enemy as the older half-ghost just sneered. Danny went onto the attack flying at full speed towards Vlad only to be caught mid-air by a black, gloved hand taking hold of his throat. "Calm down, Daniel, "said Vlad angrily, "I didn't come here to fight you. I have other things to worry about." Plasmius then threw Danny to the ground just before the sound of an angry horse could be heard, drawing both their attentions towards the approaching Fright Knight and his army. The ancient spirit of Halloween went on the attack forcing the two half-humans to dodge out of the way. Danny then proceeded to work on thinning the number of ghost skeletons by going on the attack himself with ecto-blasts. One skeleton got too close and was about to slice the boy only to be blasted by Vlad's pink ecto-ray. Danny turned in surprise and asked, "You're helping me? What do you want, my Mom's cell number?"

The two of them continued fighting off the skeletons as Vlad replied, "No, but if you wanted to give me her number…"

The Fright Knight reached down and pulled Vlad up by his shirt collar and demanded, "The King's prize..RETURN IT!"

"In don't have it!"Vlad yelled back but then in a more secretive tone added, "But, if you join me, perhaps together…"

A large pick blast interrupted the conversation, knocking both the Fright Knight and Plasmius to the ground. From the ground the Fright Knight looked up and saw the Red Huntress flying in, gun still smoking. "Guest what, everybody? "the Huntress called out, "The best ghost hunter in Amity Park is here, and that means you're about to get your butt handed to you."

"She really is quite good at this, "said Vlad as he picked himself off the ground.

With a more worried look, Danny replied, "She also thinks we're the enemy."

"Good point, "said Vlad as he looked at the girl a little more worried. Valerie then threw some ecto-grenades as she flew pass the two. Vlad and Danny were able to dodge the resulting explosion that left a good sized crater in the football field.

On a cliff not far away, a group of high school students watched on. Among those was Jazz, who said, "Danny, please be careful."

 **To be continued…**


	10. Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep

**Chapter 10 Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep (aka Ghost King part 3)**

A caravan of SUVs and mini-Vans drove up and parked in front of the High School to Sam's environmentalist heart's dismay. "Doesn't anybody in this town drive a compact car?" she asked the world.

Mr. Grey jogged over as the Fenton RV drove in and parked much quieter than normal. He and asked, "Kids have you seen Valerie?"

In the background you can see the Red Huntress had just finished attacking and was looking like she was getting ready to swoop in for another attack. Sam and Tucker said, "She's with Danny!"

 **(Football Field)**

"All right, Ghost, what's going on here?" the Huntress demanded pulling up Phantom by his hazmat suit.

"That, "replied Danny as he pointed over to the Fright Knight and his army. As the army neared, Plasmius flew up blocking their view and split into three. Each copy sending blasts in an attempt to thin out the invading ghostly force. The copies merged as Vlad turned to face the two teens.

Red said in a confused voice, "Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome, "said Danny. He then flew a small distance away and said with hands raised, "Look, I know this is going to be hard to believe…"

The Ghost Knight chose that moment to tackle Vlad out of mid-air and unnoticed a shadowy form could be seen stepping out from behind the bleachers. The form reached behind him and drew a pair of green glowing short swords. Danny continued talking pointing towards the Fright Knight, "But that guy is the problem right now, and I could really use your help."

"I still don't trust you or your spooky friend, "replied Red as she stood up straight on her jet-sled.

"You don't have to trust me!"Danny said with a serious look and held out his hand, "Just fight with me!"

Danny actually looked a little surprised when Valerie actually took his hand and shook it in agreement. He then briefly smiled before turning to face the ghost army and its leader, the Fright Knight. The two teens were about to rescue Vlad when Cole appeared behind the Knight and his glowing blades slicing into the dark armor. "My place is always where my help is needed, "said the rogue diplomat as he dodged out of the way of the Knight's sword.

"Whoa! Cole?"said Danny wondering when the quiet, helpful but weird guy became such a badass as the ghost boy sent blasts into the skeleton army. Noticing how the now armed Cole was able to go toe to toe with the Ghost of Halloween he added, "Remind me not to get on his bad side."

Valerie's fists started to glow pink and she flew full speed towards the Knight, Cole dodged out of the way giving her a clear shot of Fright Knights chin. Vlad stood up to follow up with ecto blasts to the torso, knocking the Fright Knight to the ground. "Fool! All I wanted to do was to seize the ring and return to Pariah's Keep, "the Knight said as he got back up. The four 'heroes' gathered together as they listened and prepared for another attack as the armored specter continued, "but now you give me no choice. By the authority vested in me by my Lord and Liege…" The Fright Knight knelt down on one knee and held aloft his green flamed engulfed sword, point down. He forced the blade into the ground and waves of green ghost energy fanned out fanned out from it. When the energy touched them, the skeleton soldiers stopped and froze at attention. The Knight continued, "I claim this town, now and forever, under the banner of Lord Pariah, the King of all Ghosts!" A cyclone of the same energy rose up, and as the city watched on in fear and amazement, to create a ghost dome over the entirety of Amity Park.

Phantom flew up and attempted to break through the dome only to meet with painful failure. The Red Huntress flew up and then swooped down to attack the Knight only to be backhanded off her jet sled. As she hit the ground, Cole ran over and his blades ready to block the Knight from possibly attacking the girl again. The girl stood up dizzily with a groan. She then fell back down with a thud and her armor retracted.  
 **  
**"Valerie!"Danny yelled and at the same time Vlad said, "My pawn! I mean..that poor girl."

The two arch enemies flew down and landed next to Valerie. Cole kept his focus on the Knight as the dark specter said, "The sword is sunk, your die now cast, the sword removed shall signal fast. Make reappear the ring thou hast or your next day shall be your last." The Fright Knight then vanished in a puff of smoke and a swarm of bats flew off. Danny and Vlad covered their heads to keep the bats off as Cole ignored the creatures and sheathed his swords.

"The ring thou hast?" Danny asked looking at Vlad. Vlad shrugged with a smile. Cole pulled out a Fenton Walkie Talkie out of his jacket and turned it on. "Students of Casper High, "his voice rang out from the Fenton RV's loud speakers, "Please find shelter in the Fenton RV. Its armor has anti-ghost defenses. An adult will be with you shortly."

"Who…what are you?" demanded Vlad looking at Cole in curiosity. "No time, "said Danny as pointed to Valerie's father who was heading their way. Phantom flew off and transformed behind a tree as Vlad vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

Mr. Grey reached their location just as Danny as returned. "Uh..she was like that when I got here, "said Danny seeing the angry look on the father's face.

"She'll be alright, "said Cole gently lifting up the girl, "Nothing is serious and there is a first aid kit in the RV."

"Who the blazes are you!?"demanded the worried father who reached out to take the girl from the strange, armed man.

"I am Cole, "came the reply as Cole handed the daughter to the father, "I'm here to help."

 **(FentonWorks later that day)**

The FentonWorks was full alert with its ghost shield up and sensors monitoring the situation. Sam and Tucker sat on the living room floor, watching the latest news report on the ghost situation. The watched worriedly as the news reporter explained that all contact with the outside world had been cut off and so far the city authorizes have been unable to break through the dome. A battered and bruised Valerie stumbled painfully into the room and carefully sat down next to them.

"You feeling any better? "asked Tucker with some concern.

"A little,"She said nicely and then frowned as she added, "Although I'm surprised you care. You guys don't like me very much, do you?"

"We don't know you very much and honestly, you used to be rather mean to us. You think we're just gonna start hanging out with you without wondering what you want? "Sam replied as the two friends stood up. She then noticed the strange ring on Valerie's finger and added, "And where you got that ring?"

Looking down at her hand, Valerie firmly said, "That officially falls under the category of none of your damn business."

Danny walked up from the basement stairs and called out, "Hey, guys!"

Sam stomped over and took a firm hold of Danny's arm. She then dragged him and then Tucker into a nearby closet.

After the door was closed and the light turned on, Tucker said, "Yo, Man, you do know the minute you turn into Danny Phantom, she's gonna shoot first and ask questions never."

Sitting on the ground Danny replied with some frustration, "She's not gonna find out."

Sam coughed 'Jazz' and then said, "How do you know she's not snooping right now? What if that strange ring on her finger is some sort of ghost detection device?"

"Ring? What are you talking about? "Danny asked and then took a peek out the closest door. He saw the ring the same time Valerie saw him and waved. The boy waved in response, shut the door and said, "Oh man, that's gotta be the ring the Fright Knight is looking for. Vlad must have given it to her. "

"Isn't he a little old for her?" Tucker commented.

"He's obviously using her to hide the ring from the Fright Knight, "Danny said seriously, "Something's going on with that ring, and we need to make the ghosts tell us what it is."

"I really hate to say this, "said Sam crossing her arms, "but we really should let your aunt in on this."

 **(Sporting Goods Store)**

Danny Phantom phased up through the hunting and camping store's floor behind the form of Skulker. He said as he aimed a Fenton Thermos, "I much rather kick your butt, but this'll do."

He fired the Thermos only to find out he attempted to capture a cardboard cutout of his persistent foe. As the decoy fell to the ground, a metal covered fist appeared and slammed into the side of Danny's face, knocking the ghost boy to the ground.

"Did you actually think you could sneak up on me?"the hunter said with a smirk and then flew over to attack his prey. Then out of nowhere the Specter Speeder appeared, causing Skulker to crash into it. Phantom phased down through the floor and then phased back up at full speed to rabbit punch his enemy. The hit caused the hunter ghost to briefly fly up out of control. Control he got back by unfolding a set of jets and jet wings. He then fired his wrist net launcher. The net did capture Phantom, but the ghost boy used it to fly off and drag Skulker along for the ride. He then phased out of the net just before hitting the floor and allowed the Skulker's moment to continue so that the armored ghost did hit the floor with a thud.

As he recovered, Skulker heard the familiar sounds of an ecto-blaster warming up and looked up to see a woman in the infamous S.M.I.L.E. body armor with a rather nice ecto rifle aimed directly at his head. "Stand down, "the woman's voice, slightly altered due to the helmet making her sound a little more menacing, "We're just here to talk."

Skulker snarled as he prepared to counter attack only to be interrupted by Pointdexter's voice, "Maybe they can help us, Skulker."

He looked around and saw not only Pointdexter but all the other more intelligent ghosts glaring him down.

Danny floated over and begged, "Please, just tell us what's going on! Let us help you guys."

A few moments later everyone was sitting on some sort of sports or outdoors equipment, around a fake camping fire. Agent Fenton, Danny Phantom and Sam Mason sat together as they listened to the story that Skulker told.

"It was many years ago, before you, before me, "Skulker started, "Before most of us, his name was Pariah Dark, and he ruled the Ghost Zone. He was a ghost of such power and magnitude only he could control the energies contained within the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. When wearing both he could do anything. Until a group of powerful ancient ghosts banded together in a last-ditch effort to defeat the king by locking him with the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep or so we thought."

"He's only been free for a day, "Ember spoke out, "and he's already destroyed our homes. "

"And that's without the ring, "Danny said with some concern. He then said more firmly, "We can't let him get it! But I'm going to need all of you to help me put the Ghost King to sleep. I'll need you to battle against all odds, face untold danger, doom, and destruction with no guarantee of ever coming back. Who's with me?!"

All the ghosts laughed and walked/floated away. Sam face palmed and Agent Fenton took hold of the now floating Phantom's leg to pull him back down to Earth. With laughter in her own voice she said, "Remind me to have someone work with you on your speech making. You have the tone and energy, but you definitely need to work on your wording."

 **To be continued…**


	11. Skeleton Key

**Chapter 11: Skeleton Key**

 **(FentonWorks)**

Outside, Masters leaned against the parked Specter Speeder as Danny walked down the steps to meet him. "You wanted to talk to me? "the older man asked.

"You're putting innocent people in danger, "Danny said as he placed his fists on his hips. He then pointed towards Vlad and added, "It stops now!"

"Really? Ha! "replied Vlad as if he didn't have a care in the world, "What I'm up to? Your tiny teen mind has pieced together the rest of my plot?"

"That you stole the ring, woke the Ghost King, gave it to Valerie to hide it, and now you're waiting for your chance to steal it back?"

Vlad smiled and said, "That's pretty good. It's almost as though I barely consider you a threat. "

Danny's eyes flared green and in response Vlad pretended to be shaking as he said, "Oh, there's that temper of yours again. What are you going to do? What if Valerie sees us, hmm? Or your S.M.I.L.E. agent aunt?"

Danny gritted his teeth and then sent a small ecto-blast to the over head light, causing the area they were standing to go dark.

"Oh, sugar cookie!"Vlad exclaimed just before Danny sent a larger blast to knock the older half-ghost through the ghost shield. Danny Fenton stepped through the ghost shield and then transformed into Phantom. He then punched Masters into the air and into a billboard sign.

"Sneak attack, "said Vlad as he transformed into Plasmius, "Very good, Daniel. You're getting more like me with every battle."

Danny flew up and yelled, "I am nothing like you!" The younger half ghost then flew in on the attack, with both them ending up once again at the football stadium.

From the ground Plasmius smirked and said as he got up, "Oh, you're not? Using your powers to get back at people you don't like? Throwing the first punch? You're more like me than you know. " The older half ghost then back handed the ghost boy across the field.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if that's the case, "growled Danny as he recovered and got back up. He looked at the sword that he landed next to and took hold of it, "Instead of asking you to give the ring back, I'll make you!"

"Daniel, no!"Vlad cried out in panic as he flew up, "The sword is a signal."

"Signal?"Danny asked as he pulled the sword out from the ground, "A signal of what?"

The ground then started shaking with a rumble as Vlad looked on in dismay. The dome above them began cracking and then shattered. Large shards of it fell like glass, forcing people all through the city to seek cover. Danny looked on in amazement as he watch the dome go down and saw instead of the normal night sky, he saw the green glow of the ghost zone and the millions of ghost doors floating instead of stars or clouds.

The skeleton army awoke, eyes gleaming red in their green skulls. The sword in Danny's hand shook and then flew off to land in the Fright Knights grasp. Above them the Knight on his Nightmare waited next to his lord and liege, Pariah Dark.

It was the Ghost King that answered Danny's question by saying, "Of surrender."

With one blast sent from his fists, the Ghost King knocked out the two before him and forced the two half-ghosts to transform back to their human forms. As he picked them both up in one large fist an announcement went out. On the AmityVision screen, Jessica could be seen with the Fenton lab in the background.

"People of Amity Park, this is Jessica Fenton and it appears that our entire town has been pulled into a dimension called the Ghost Zone."

 **(FentonWorks)**

As Jessica gave her announcement, Mr. Grey was working at some computers and Tucker continued to feverishly work on the ecto-skeleton trying to figure out Jack's crazy schematics. "I'm launching the Ghost Zone probe now, "Damon Grey said as his daughter looked on, "I'm also increasing the ghost shield's radius to protect the city."

Outside as the shield expanded it pushed the skeleton army out as Jessica continued her announcement. "Please do not panic, "said , "and make your way to a location underneath the Fenton anti-ghost shield. There you will be safe from ghosts for the time being."

As this was going on, Valerie painfully made her way out of the lab and a short time later, the Red Huntress was seen flying off above the FentonWorks."

 **(Football Field)**

"They're ghosts and humans!"the Ghost King said with some amusement. He then summoned an orb of energy with his free hand and said, "Is there no end to this day's surprises?"

Just as he was going to finish off the two anomalies a woman's voice rang out with a "Hey, Stone Face, surprise!" Then a wad of pink ecto goop landed on his face, getting into his eye. The pain forced him to drop Danny and Masters as he remove the goo from his eye. Valerie flew in for another attack but had to dodge the red energy blast that the Ghost King fired. Unfortunately, she dodged right into the metal field goal with a slam. Hurting even more, she moaned as she sat up and then saw the giant of a ghost wearing a horned hand and an eye patch hovering above her. She then activated her wrist missile, but when she fired it short circuited causing her to cry out in pain and forcing her to remove her gauntlet.

It was then that the Fright Knight saw the ring on the girl's hand and cried out, "The ring! Give that to the king now!"

The girl pulled out her ecto bazooka and a missile. She stuck the ring onto the missile as she stuffed it into the bazooka. "You want it? Then go get it!"she said as she fired the missile launching it and the ring deep into the Ghost Zone above. The Ghost King quickly flew off to follow and the distraction gave Valerie enough time to race over to her jet-sled, jump on and fly over to grab hold of the two still unconscious males. Barely dodging the Fright Knight's sword, she raced off with the Fright Knight chasing after her. He used his sword to send blasts at the escaping girl, who was able to dodge them until one blast hit her jet sled. "No!"she cried as she aimed for the ghost shield and was able to make a crash landing on the inside of it. The Fright Knight followed only to crash into the shield.

The Red Huntress slowly, painfully pulled herself up only to be startled by the Fright Knight's roar as he slammed his fist and sword onto the shield above just above her head. The Fright Knight swung his sword at the shield and every time it bounced back he said, "This…is…not…over!"

Valerie hobbled over and then dragged the two men to safety not seeing that Pariah Dark had returned. The Ghost King happily said, "Actually, my loyal servant, it is!" The Knight turned to see Dark reveal the Ring of Fire in the palm of his hand. Pariah Dark then slid the ring onto his finger and roared out in pain as the power of both the Crown of Fire already on his head and the Ring of Rage coursed through him. The pure dark power now radiating off of the King caused the Knight to fall to his knees and kneel over, hands and face to the ground in supplication.

The Ghost King then turned away and ordered, "Come, we have plans to make, for soon this human world will also be mine!" The King then walked away leaving behind flaming footprints in his path.

 **(Danny's Room)**

The Red Huntress carefully flew on her damage jet sled into Danny's room via his open window with the unconscious boy and man in tow. She was able to drop the boy on his bed and the man onto a nearby chair before retracting her armor and jet sled. She then slid to the floor mumbling about needing to rest.

Masters woke up and noticed in dismay that the sleeping Valerie no longer wore the Ring of Rage. Hearing nearing footsteps, he went invisible just before a faint knock followed by the door opening. "Danny? You…,"his aunt said as she stepped in and then seeing Valerie's state said, "Damn it. Valerie?!"

The noise woke Danny up with a gasp as he looked around and noticed where he was. Vlad took that moment to phase through the bedroom floor.

 **(Downstairs)**

"I'm starting to get worried, "said Sam as she watched Tucker work on the Ecto Skeleton.

"They're safe but she is hurt, "said Cole quietly as he walked down the stairs, "They are both upstairs in Danny's room."

Sam turned and knocked over some of tools the Tucker was working as she raced to and up the stairs. Cole tilted his head in confusion as Tucker just chuckled as he continued to work. The chuckling stopped with a 'Ouch!' when the tech geek got shocked.

 **(Upstairs)**

"Danny, you're ok?"asked Sam as she entered the boy's room and then added when she saw Jessica checking the unconscious Valerie's injuries, "Whoa. What happened to her?"

"You name it…Fright Knight, Ghost King, Vlad, "answered a concerned Danny. He continued as he knelt down to help his aunt bandage up the girl, "Everything I thought I could handle but couldn't."

"Danny, don't blame yourself, "Jessica said, "This is not your fault."

"Maybe not, "replied Danny with a determined frown, "but it is my responsibility."

Danny, no.., "the older woman started to say as she stood but then stopped when her nephew changed into Phantom. Phantom sent her a look that brook no argument. Jessica sighed as she quickly reassessed their situation. "Fine, "she said not liking it one bit, "Just give me time to gear up as well. It's my job after all. Meet me downstairs and stay out of sight until I clear the lab."

Phantom nodded as he took hold of Sam's arm and phased them both through the floor."

 **(Lab)**

"Just great, "muttered a suited up Agent Fenton seeing the Masons, Foleys and the Mayor in the lab. Mrs. Mason was yelling at Jazz demanding to know where the older Fentons were and what they were going to do about cleaning up 'Jack's mess.' The Foleys on the other hand were talking concernedly with their son who was trying to make some final adjustments to the suit. Agent Fenton rubbed her forehead sighed, "Excuse me, just what are you people doing down here?"

The other adults in the room turned to look at the strange woman and it was of course Mrs. Mason who spoke up, "Jessica _Fenton_ ,I presume, "said the well dressed socialite as if the name Fenton was just short of being a cuss word, "Just who do you think you are…"

"Oh I don't have time for this, "said the dark haired woman looking up as if asking for help and surprisingly help did come in the form of Cole. Cole appeared behind the parents, lifted his right hand and said, "Forget…Sleep." Jessica could barely make out the glow in her friend's eyes as everyone else in the room, including Jazz, gently laid down on the floor and started snoring.

"Sweet Jedi trick, Dude," asked Tucker as he closed up the last panel on the suit.

Cole smiled as he tilted his head and said, "The force is weak in this one but it is strong enough to be useful."

"Thanks, "Jessica said to Cole before turning to Tucker, "Is that thing done? "

"Sorta, "said Tucker trying to wipe off some dirt off his face only to make a greasy smear, "The calibration still needs to be finished, but we just don't have time and it's too dangerous to use until we do."

"No choice, I'll have…"

"Sleep, "said Cole, his eyes flashing as he stared at the agent.

"You son…"Jessica said as she fought the command and lost. In moments she joined the other adults on the floor sleeping.

It was then Danny and Sam became visible, floating close to the ceiling. "I thought I was gonna have to blast everybody with the ghost ray,"said Phantom, "but this is much efficient. Thanks Cole."

"What? Danny, no, "Sam said just now figuring out what her friend planned to do, "You can't! "

"I'm the only one who has a chance to save our lives, "said Danny as he and Sam landed and Tucker walked over to them.

"Someone better tell her that, "said Tucker pointing towards the Ecto Skeleton and the Red Huntress who had hold of the Mayor as if to see if he was still breathing.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the suit, "Phantom ordered.

Valerie stood up and sneered, "Back off, spook. I don't know how you got in the Fenton's ghost shield, but this is my fight. "

"No, "replied Danny as he floated up and towards the girl, "it's not. Not anymore."

At that moment, Cole stepped back and vanished as Mr. Grey walked in carrying an armload of tools and parts. Which he dropped with a "Hey!" seeing all the apparently unconscious people demanded, "What's going on in here?"

Sam and Tucker took that moment of distraction to sneak out and up the stairs as the argument between Phantom and the Huntress continued as she glared and pointed at Danny saying, "You're not the boss of me!"

Which Danny replied by simply reaching out, grabbing hold of the Red Huntress' mask and pulling it off. The girl screamed as Phantom smirked and said, "No, but he is."

"Valerie?"A shocked Damon Grey asked.

The girl screamed again and pulled out a set of missile launchers as she yelled, "You're dead for this, you hear me?! DEAD!" Danny just stood there, arms cross and a smile on his face as the girl growled. Her father took hold of her and held her tight as she snarled in anger, struggling against her father's hold.

Danny then took hold of the Ecto Skeleton and flew off, phasing through the ceiling with it in tow.

 **(Roof)**

Danny placed the suit on top of the Fenton Opts center and opened the cockpit. He then transformed back to Danny Fenton before sliding in. The cover closed with a slam and he looked over the controls. He then nervously took old of the yoke and ordered, "Activate neural receptors. " The wide, flat cord sprang up out of the seat and grabbed onto his back. Danny then said just before pulling back some on the yoke, "Initiate power-up sequence." He watched as the indicators lit up and then did a few test sequences to make sure all the controls were functioning. "Yeah,"he said with a smile, "There we go. I can see you over there you know?"

The door leading to the roof opened up to let Sam and Tucker out. "Danny, please, "pleaded Sam.

"Come on, guys, "said Danny looking down at them, "You didn't think it was always gonna be as easy as shoving the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos, did you? I'll be back."

"But that thing could be fatal, "said Tucker worriedly.

"He will not have to fight alone, "said Cole appearing next to him, his swords glowing ominously from their sheaths, "I'll wake Jessica and we will follow."

"How could you let him do this!?" demanded Sam, "He's just a kid!"

Cole shook his head sadly, "He stopped being 'just' anything the day he came out of the portal. He might have remained a 'kid' if he was able to stand aside and let others fight the ghosts that came through. He has grown and is still growing into something different. I understand the Need. He Needs to do this. He Needs to protect people. It's a part of him. Denying him this would cause him great pain. All I can do is help."

Tucker and Sam went silent and sadly looked away from the pair: one a human boy that became half ghost and the other a spirit that became half human. Danny sadly smiled and had the suit kneel down as he said, "Guys I'll be back, but if there's anything you wanted to say to me, now might be an excellent time to do it."

Sam look up and appeared as if she was struggling to say something when a loud thunderclap interrupted the conversation and all of them looked up to see a writhing blood red storm clouds. The face the Ghost King appeared in the clouds and Pariah called out, "Humans, hear my decree! "

"Well, that's my cue, "said Danny standing up, "Cole go wake up my aunt. Tuck, I'll need you to drop the ghost shield on my way out, ok?"

Cole simply vanished as Tucker replied before heading to the stairs, "Ok. Be careful, dude."

Sam looked at Danny quietly for a moment as if trying to tell him how she felt through her eyes. Danny gave her an encouraging smile just before she turned to leave as well.

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath before transforming into Phantom. He then sent his ghostly energy through the suit so that it also transformed. Where there was a plan metal suit with just the flaming F Fenton logo on it, now stood a black suit with white hands and lower legs along with some ghostly green trim. On the suits chest panel Phantom's own flying DP logo could now be seen.

 **To be continued…**


	12. Ecto Skeleton

**Chapter 12 Ecto Skeleton**

A now awake and furious Agent Jessica Victoria Fenton held Cole up against the lab's wall with a green glowing hand wrapped around his neck. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" She growled as Cole flinched at the shocking sensation her glove was giving him. He was no longer fully a spirit but the anti-ghost components of her suit affected him as it would affect any half ghost. The woman growled, "If ANYTHING…"

"He Needs to protect, "Cole cried out, "You know about my Need to help. It's the same."

Jessica closed her eyes as she released the half-spirit. She took a deep calming breath as Cole rubbed his neck and said, "We can still help and they can as well."

Jessica opened her eyes to see who Cole was referring to and what she saw made her eyes widen briefly just before a smirk appeared on her face. "Get Tucker and Sam down here, "said Jessica as she checked her weapons, "They have a job to do."

 **(Outside the ghost shield)**

Danny took one last look at Amity Park and then turned only to gasp at seeing the size of the Ghost King's army; skeleton soldiers and warrior from all ages of history and even a few riding skeleton dragons. Their numbers were beyond counting and they went on for miles. Behind them all was the blood red castle that Danny once thought belonged to the Fright Knight but now new it we really the home of the Ghost King.

"Maybe, "he thought out loud to himself as he tried to make a plan, "if I try to pick these guys off one at a time…"

He carefully aimed and tried to send out a teeny, tiny bit of power to the suit. From the suits finger, a small glowing pebble flew out and then landed with a roll at the feet of the closest skeletons. Then it exploded with a bright blue flash of light, destroying nearby skeletons and leaving a large crater.

Danny laughed and said, "100-fold, huh? That doesn't reek!" He then an empowered ecto blast into the army taking out what looked like to be a good size chuck but in return Danny felt suddenly weaker. "Whoa, "he said recovering from the slight dizziness, "Gotta be smart about how much of my own power I use at once." He looked up and saw archers preparing to fire and was able to bring up an empowered ecto-shield in time to block the incoming arrows. Phantom returned fired sending blast after blast into the army, but there was just too many. The skeletons swarmed over the boy, burying him with their numbers. With a roar, Danny was able blast his way out from under the spectral pile. Sweating and feeling weak, he looked around only to find himself still surrounded.

As the forces of the Ghost King moved in a pair of energy blasts knocked them away. Danny looked up to see both the Specter Speeder and the Jessica's glowing green trimmed Stingray fly in. "In general, I'm pretty opposed to violence, "said Sam with a false sense up superiority and then smirked as she added, "but I'm willing to make an exception in this case."

Phantom looked up at the Specter Speeder and ordered, "Get out of here, Guys! It's too dangerous…"

"They're just here to make a delivery, "came Agent Fenton's voice from the Stingray as a drop door opened up from under the Speeder releasing all of Danny's ghostly foes. As the Speeder sped off, Danny asked, "How did they cram all of you into the Specter Speeder?"

"Hey, you ever been inside your stupid thermos?"Ember replied, "Compared to that, it was the Taj Mahal in there."

"Less Talking,"Skulker growled as a pair of missile launchers appeared on his shoulders, "more fighting!"

"Agreed, "said Agent Fenton as she flew off and started firing into the skeleton swarm. Then the fight was on. Ember sent music empowered energy fists into the army taking out skeletions by the dozens with every note. Cole appeared but instead of his normal clothing, he wore a strange over-sized hat that looked to be some strange cross of a sombrero and a soup pot along with some heavily patched old-fashion leather armor. He glowed faintly green and his flaming green swords cut through the hordes as if they were nothing but air. The ghost dragon, guided by Pointdexter, was able to burn out rows of skeletons taking hundreds out every swoop. Even the Box Ghost was able to take out a few using his…Bubble Wrap of Doom?

Skulker took out the skeleton dragon mounts closest to the castle and then turned to Phantom to say, "No go, defeat him, so I will be free to hunt you another day!"

"You really know how to motivate a person, "came Agent Fenton's voice as the car swooped by blasting additional skeleton dragons that were flying in, "And about hunting my nephew, we are definitely gonna have a little talk about that. Danny, go! You got this."

Danny nodded and then sped off into the castle.

Once inside he flew down a long hall and landed in front of a giant set of double doors. "Well, "he said to himself, "This is it."

Danny then blasted the doors open and standing in the middle of the throne room, stood the Ghost King himself. With an evil grin Pariah Dark watched as this boy growled at him like an unruly pup. "A little ragged around the edges, eh, child?" the king said.

 **(Outside)**

The battle raged but seemed to be going good for now. With the king busy, he could no longer summon more skeletons but the ones that were left were still causing damage. An explosion above him, cause Cole to look up in time to see the Stingray on fire and falling. "Jessica, "he whispered. Then with eyes ablaze he cut his way into the direction of the crashing car.

Fenton was able to crash land the car into some rubble to help soften the landing. The skeletons quickly moved in to finish the job only to be knocked back by a wave of green and black energy that came from the heavily damaged car. Fenton was able to climb out of the car and started firing the skeletons that were getting back up. "Eva!" she called out, "Complete one last duty and you are free to leave! Help us stop this army!"

As Cole neared the crash site he could hear a sound he hadn't heard in years: the roar of a freed a Extra-dimensional Vehicle Apparition. He finally broke through to where Jessica was standing and was almost hit by the same woman who was still firing into the skeleton army. He saw burning remains of the Stingray and above it was something beyond description. The closest would be a dark gaseous form in the general shape of the aquatic stingrays found on Earth. Gigantic in size and where Earth's stingrays might have white markings this creature was glowing green. With sound that was a cross between roar and high pitch scream, the creatures flew up and then swoop down into the skeleton army. Where it passed, the skeletons melted away as they screamed in pain

"What the hell is that?!" asked Ember flying in next to the human and her strange companion. Jessica shrugged and said, "To be honest…I don't really have clue beyond it's from some other dimension. Which it should go back to once this is done…I hope."

"It is Eva, "add Cole, "Don't worry it will leave. It's happy to be free."

Fenton shook her head and then looked around trying to get some idea as to what was going on. She then turned to the rock star ghost and asked, "Any chance for a lift?"

Then an unexpected and unwanted voice could be heard, "My dear lady, perhaps I may offer my humble services? Hmmm…."

The three of them turned to see Plasmius without a mark on him, floating down to meet them. "We are after all going in the same direction, "he said with a smile and then held up the Skeleton Key, "It will give us a chance to talk and I do believe the young Mr. Phantom might have need of this."

 **(Little later, Inside the Castle)**

Agent Fenton, Cole, Plasmius and a few of the 'friendly' ghosts were able to make their way to the castle in time to see multiple Phantoms. One was holding the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep open and a second was pushing the Ghost King towards his former prison as the third held the Crown of Fire briefly before tossing it away. The King was shoved into the sarcophagus just before it was slammed shut. Two Phantom copies vanished as their energy was returned to the remaining Phantom who was holding the sarcophagus shut with all his might has Pariah Dark struggled to escape.

Vlad seeing this quickly flew over and with a confident smirk, slid the key into the keyhole found in the center of the sarcophagus and locked it shut.

"Nooooo!" the self proclaimed King of all Ghost screamed out as the powers of the sarcophagus put him to sleep once more. Danny fell to his knees, no longer having the energy to even stand. From inside the Ecto-Skeleton suit, Phantom turned to see Plasmiums holding both the Skeleton Key and the Crown of Fire in his hands. Next to him stood the Fright Knight, arms crossed and obliviously now working for the older half-ghost. Behind them, stood the all the other ghosts that had fought alongside them against the Ghost King's army and he could see his Aunt Jessica with Cole shadowing her walking over.

Phantom then looked back at Vlad and said, "I don't understand."

"What, that I used two 14 year old pawns to turn a knight and topple a king?" Vlad answered as darkness slowly overcame the boy, "It's chess, Danny…"

"Danny, "Jessica said worriedly as Phantom reverted back to Danny Fenton. As she worked to pull the boy out of the suit, Cole stepped up to Plasmius and said, "Give me the key."

With a raised brow Plasmius turned and said, "And why would I…ummm…"

He was interrupted by a green, flaming blade at the base of his throat. "You may keep the crown since Danny does not want or need it, "said Cole eyes solid white and glowing with slight tint of green, "but the key you stole and hurt many by using it."

 **(Week Later FentonWorks)**

It's been a few days since he woke up in his room after the fight against Pariah Dark. Tired and confused, he was more than happy to let his aunt make all the explanations to not only his parents but to the GIW, SMILE and who know how many other lettered organizations. When Danny thought to help her out some it was Cole who explained in his unique fashion that it was easier for her that Danny didn't help. This morning his aunt explained she had to head out to Nevada for a hopefully brief assignment and that his parents would be back tomorrow, leaving him and Jazz alone overnight.

Danny wasn't worried and was kinda relieved to have some time alone. With school closed due to clean up, ghosts busy in their world doing the same; the boy was looking forward to some down time and maybe a few quiet hours online playing Doomed as any normal teen. He walked downstairs to the lab and frowned when he noticed all the lights were off. The only illumination came from the edges of the ghost portal and the monitors.

"It's not Invis-o-Bill. It's Phantom, Danny Phantom, "came a voice quoting what he told the crowds as he flew off to face the Ghost King. Out of the darkness stepped an older man in a three piece and a rather serious look on his face, "Do you think no one will figure you out with a name like that? What next Mr. Fenton? Are you going to stand up in a room full of reporters to give a statement along the lines of 'I am the ghost boy'? Do you think you are the only supernaturally powered would be hero in the world? Fenton you have become part of a bigger multi-verse and you just don't know it yet."

Danny's eyes flashed green as he stepped forward and said, "Who the hell are you? And duh, there's Cole."

"Jason Filmann, Director of SMILE, "the man said turning on the lights, "I here to talk to you about the Vigilance Initiative."

 **The End…**

 **Happy Halloween and I hope you enjoy this, my first and maybe only trip into the world of Danny Phantom. If enough people like this one I might write another but not until I finish up a few other stories.**


	13. Post End Credits Scene

**Post End Credits Scene (You knew there would be one)**

Out in the deepness of the Ghost Zone stood a lair like no other. Instead of darkness and fear, this one seemed to emanate patience and wisdom. It was large and a ticking sound could be heard as one neared it, which was understandable since the lair looked to be a strange cross between a grandfather clock and a castle. Two heavy double doors blocked its entrance but one opened just as Cole, in his oversized hat, appeared.

The half-human slowly walked in and nearly jumped when the door slammed behind him. "It's been a while, old friend, "came a weathered voice that did not match the appearance of the ghost that floated into the room. The ghost in question appeared to be a blue baby wearing a hooded cloak and carrying a staff. Over the baby's left red eye was a black scar and its outfit contained multiple analog clocks. Then the baby grew into an adult as if to match the voice, "I would ask what brings you here, but then I already know. I will watch over the Skeleton Key since it has played its part."

Cole pulled out the key, handed it to the ghost and said, "Thank you. I know the crown has more power, but without the ring it cannot be used. It will help keep Plasmius busy as he tries and fails to find a way. It is the key that has the potential to cause more problems."

The blue ghost lift it up the key as he once again aged, this time to an old man. He smiled as the key vanished and he said, "Wasn't there something else you wanted to ask of me, Compassion?"

Cole winced and said, "Please do not call me that, Time."

"Very well…Cole, but I insist that you return the favor by calling me Clockwork, "replied the Ghost of Time with a smile as he changed back to a baby, "I have become rather attached to the name."

Cole smiled slightly and said, "Jessica's nephew…Danny…"

"Ah, yes the so called Danny Phantom, "Clockwork said as he floated up and summoned a temporal window which showed the boy talking with Director Filmann, "A rather unusual boy, gifted but a bit naïve. I do believe some of my 'employers' are on their way now to discuss the lad's future or should I say possible lack of thereof."

Cole's eyes flashed from under the rim of his hat as he growled, "He is my friend and I will not let you…"

"Please, "said Clockwork with a wave of his now adult hand, "Daniel Fenton has too much potential to be wasted because someone having a such narrow view of things. He will get hurt but it will be the pain of growth and learning. "

Cole calmed down with a quiet 'Thanks again."

"Oh don't thank me, "said Clockwork as the window was joined by another. The first one changed to show a grown Danny Phantom is a armored and modified version of his current outfit, but still with the glowing green eyes, white hair and shy smile. Behind him was a blurred out group and a city with people cheering his name. On the newer window there was a city in ruins and smoke still rising from it. Through the smoke a caped male figure walked forward. His white hair flaming, eyes red and a DP logo could be seen on his chest, "It will be Daniel alone who determines Phantom's fate."

 **The End?**


End file.
